


This is in the apocalypse

by dancingelf88



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall was four years old when the Zombie apocalypse began and 17 when he lost everyone he loved. Beacon Hills was his last hope.</p><p>Scisaac in the zombie apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Scisaac multi-chapter set in the zombie apocalypse.  
> **WARNING: Character death in the first chapter**  
> This will be a slow burn so the romantic side of things won't happen for a while. Enjoy!

_*"Mom." Scott choked out. The tears spilling out of his eyes traced two clear paths down his otherwise dirty face._   


_"Scott. Scotty...it's ok baby." Melissa rasped out. She coughed and blood spilled out the side of her mouth._   


_"Mom please. Please hold on." Scott begged._   


_He pulled her head more into his lap. He moved the pieces of hair that flew in her face. He knew he should move them. They were in the middle of the road. The Others would be able to smell the blood soon enough. But he couldn't just leave her. Not her. Not again._

_"Scotty. Scott look at me." She struggled. Scott opened his eyes and looked at her, "promise me you'll keep going. Don't stop. Not until you make it to Beacon Hills. I love you so much sweetheart. I'm so proud of you."_   


_"I love you too Mom." Scott leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers and stayed there until his last remaining family took her last breath.*_

Scott woke up with a gasp. The morning light took a few seconds to get used to. He got up quickly. He rolled up the mat he had been sleeping on and latched it on to his backpack. Then he took a few swigs of the water he had saved and cleaned out his mouth. The whole process took less than three minutes. He looked out of the cracked windows of the bus he had used as shelter to make sure the roads was clear. Scott checked the map he had been carrying for months and studied it. He looked at the circled destination: Beacon Hills.

It was his last resort. The place his mother had died trying to lead them to.

Scott could barely remember the time before the Virus had taken over. He had only been 4 when it happened. When a synthetic street drug had turned 70% of the U.S. population into rage filled savages who could only be sated by human flesh. He had fading memories of the evacuations. The rich and powerful had taken precedent and most people had been left behind to fend for themselves. Scott and his mother, Melissa, and a lot of people from his neighborhood weren't in the important category.

They had done the best they could. They had formed a small community at the local high school. It had worked for a time. The little kids had learned to read and write and fight. Scott had volunteered to be a Gatherer: a group of people who ventured out to gather supplies and look for survivors. They also protected the community. 

He was 17 when everything had gone to hell. A group of Others (or muties or zombies...people named them different things) had breached the perimeter during the night. They had killed and infected almost everyone. Scott had managed to save his mother and his mentor Derek Hale and with the truck they used for expeditions all three had fled. But Derek hadn’t made it very far. He’d gotten hurt during their escape and got infected. Scott was forced to put him down.

It was when they entered California territory that the radio came to life and they heard it :  
 _"This is Stiles Stillinski of Beacon Hills. If you are hearing this and you need help find us. We can help. We have shelter. We have food. We have protection. That's Beacon Hills, California. Take Highway 82 North. Exit 37."_

The message ran on a loop. Scott and Melissa had decided to take a chance. They drove through many of the abandoned towns until they found a library. In the library they were able to procure a legible map (a few of them actually) that would lead them to this sanctuary.

The car engine blew ten miles outside what the map told them was Calabasas. The noise had attracted the Others and the two had been ambushed. Scott had managed to kill most of them but Melissa hadn't made it. The wound in her chest had been too severe. He buried her in a desert on the side of a deserted highway.

That had been 3 months ago if his counting had been accurate. Scott was determined to make it. He had promised her that he would survive. Scott made it a point to travel as much as he could in the daylight and rest at night when the Others usually came out. He took shelter in the abandoned vehicles and sometimes houses.

Tonight his shelter was an abandoned corner store. He perused the place looking for items that would help his journey. He took the canned fruit and few lighters he found. Then he curled against the wall behind the register and went to sleep.

Instead of the blinding sun Scott awoke to 4 people surrounding him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well look at what we have here: a trespasser." A man a little older than him said. He was pale with dark blonde hair and the sides buzzed down.  
"You should know better." His double said.

Two pairs of arms reached for him and Scott reacted on instinct. He gripped two of the hands and twisted hard. He heard the crunch of bones under his fingers.

"Fuck grab him! " a woman's voice.

Scott let go of the hands and readied himself. He struck out and his fist connected with a face. A well placed kick knocked another off their feet. In the end they still outnumbered him 4 to 1 and he had not slept for very long. Before he could attack again something hard connected with the back of his head and everything went black.

Scott struggled to open his eyes. His head was foggy. The smell of dirt made his hesitant eyes snap open. The teen looked around him. He was in a small room with no windows and one door to the outside. And he wasn't alone. He counted 7 others, all male, ranging from age 15 to maybe 19 or 20. All of their wrists were bound tightly with rope. Scott wriggled his wrist to attempt to work them free.

"Don't.” Scott turned to his right. The boy looked to be about his age. He had the same coloring as Scott: bronze brown with shoulder length black hair that fell in face.

"You'll rub your wrists raw like that guy." He nodded towards a thin, pale boy. His arms had a small trickle of blood running down them.

"Where are we?" Scott asked him.

"Hell." The boy replied with a dark chuckle.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Oh you want specifics? We have the honor of being captives of Deucalion." At Scott's confused look the boy raised an eyebrow, "where the hell are you from kid?"

"Not here."

"Deucalion is the most dangerous gang leader around here. When he captures you and deems you worthy enough...you join his gang or you die."

Scott couldn't keep the shock off of his face. Where he was from the most dangerous threat had been the Others. Other settlement had been too far and those they came in contact with were usually helpful.

"So...we're the ones he deems worthy?"

"Of something."

"So then what are we waiting for?" Scott asked.

"I...have no fucking idea."

The answer to that came shortly after. Each of the captives was taken out one by one. None came back. Every now and then Scott would hear loud cheering in the distance.  
Scott didn't have to wait long to get the answer. He was hauled to his feet some time later with two tall boys flanking him. 

They were in a gym. Scott recognized it immediately...it looked like the one where he had stayed. The space was filled with at least 30 people sitting on the bleachers. In the center was a man Scott assumed was Deucalion. He had dirty blonde hair that framed his face. He was also wearing dark glasses that he removed when Scott was brought in. To his right was one of the twins whose nose he had broken. Scott paused at the person to his left. He looked to be about Scott's age...maybe older. He had dark blonde curly hair. Scott could tell that he was tall. Even though he was slouching he still loomed over Deucalion.

His face was all sharp angles that came together beautifully despite the bruises that covered it. Scott tore his gaze away from the blue eyed boy when he was pushed in the center of the court. It took only a small moment for Scott to realize what was happening. He was entertainment. Like the Romans and their gladiators the captives deemed worthy were made to fight for entertainment. Scott hoped it wasn't a fight to the death. He didn't get to ponder for very long. On the other side of the gym a man walked in and the crowd cheered.

He looked to be about the same height and weight as Scott. The other man smirked at him. He pointed and made a slicing motion across his throat with his thumb. He wasn't as good a fighter as he thought. It took Scott a few kicks and a right hook to the temple to take him down. When one of the guards who had brought him in lifted his arm in victory he figured it wasn't a fight to the death.  
Scott's fighting instincts and training took over then. He remembered everything Derek had taught him. His voice ringing in his head as he plowed through his opponents: "No fancy shit.  When you fight you want to end it not impress them. Take him down."

It took 4 more people before he was taken down. The last guy was...big. He was muscular and had at least a foot on Scott. The younger man's head was already spinning. He had blood leaking from his lip, under his right eye and above his left. He was screwed. Scott tried his best. He landed a few blows that didn't do very much damage. The man grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the ground hard. His right shoulder took the brunt of the impact. Scott rolled to the side and got on his knees when two hard kicks got him in the abdomen. He was sure his ribs were fractured if not broken. He looked up to the stands and saw Deucalion's smiling face and the horrified one of the boy who's hand he was holding before Scott blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott swam in and out of consciousness. When he was able to keep his eyes open for more than a minute he noticed the person sitting next to him: Deucalion. The same boy from before was standing behind him.

"You're quite impressive. Hardly anyone makes it to Ennis." He had a slight English accent, "who are you?"

Scott stayed silent. Deucalion stood and came closer. He reached forward and grabbed hold of his shoulder and squeezed. The pain shot through Scott's body, “Scott. My name's Scott."

"What gang are you from?" He squeezed the shoulder immediately.

"None. None...fuck. I'm not from any gang." He breathed deeply.

Deucalion stepped back and sat down. He crossed his legs and looked at him.

"Then where did you come from?"

"Texas." Scott answered him immediately. His shoulder was still throbbing.

"Hm. You could be a great asset to us Scott."

"What...as one of your gladiators?" He bit out.

Deucalion's lip quirked, "No I think we can find you a better position than that."

"And if I refuse?"

This time he got a full smile...but it was anything than joyful, "You could. But that would be a mistake. I'll leave you to heal." He stood up and straightened his jacket. He nodded to the curly haired boy and both of them walked out of the door.

Once they were gone Scott laid his head back on the bed and finally observed his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The room was small Scott guessed it used to be a classroom. He tried to get up but the pain in his ribs stopped him. He breathed through it and laid back down. He needed to get out of there quickly. There was no way he was going to join Deucalion's pack.

His wounds, the ribs especially, needed time to heal before he could do anything.  
The doctor a beautiful brown skinned woman named Morrel told Scott it would take 2 weeks to heal. Scott started moving after one. They usually left two guards to watch him. But they usually left after a while. Scott suspected they were hooking up. It gave him time to stretch his stiff muscles and venture out. He didn't dare go too far though. But he did get far enough to form some semblance of an escape.

Deucalion came to see him one other time...a week and half after the first time. He was sitting at his bedside when he woke up. He wasn't alone. He seemed to take the boy everywhere with him.

"You came for my decision." Scott guessed.

"Have you made it?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice." Scott said.

"You always have a choice Scott."

He scoffed, "Right."

"So."

"You need to hear me say it? I'll join you."

"Good." He got up and walked out with the boy trailing behind him. They made brief eye contact before he was gone.

That night Scott left his room determined to never come back. He wished he had his old clothes back. But he was in sweatpants and a thin short sleeved yellow shirt. At least he still had his sneakers. Scott crept down the familiar hallway but made a sharp turn when he heard voices.  
He went down another corridor until he found a door. Scott heard footsteps. He couldn't get caught already.

"That's the boiler room. You don't want to go in there."

Scott froze. He set his jaw and turned ready to silence whoever that was when he recognized that face. He mentally slapped himself. This had been too easy. Of course Deucalion was probably testing him and he had failed...abysmally.

"Deucalion sent you? Spy on me to make sure I was loyal?"

The boy looked at him, "No one knows I followed you especially not Duke. But he will unless you take me with you."

It took Scott a split second to decide, "Then we better hurry."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott followed the taller boy down a separate corridor. They ran as quietly and quickly as possible until they reached two red double doors. They had to push against them but when the doors finally gave both boys were hit with freedom. They ran.

"Ok stop. Stop. I can't go anymore." Scott turned. His companion was doubled over breathing hard with his hands on his knees.  
Scott looked around for a place to hide. He saw an abandoned building and quickly ran inside. It would have to do for now.

They collapsed on the dusty floor and tried to catch their breath.

"You ok?" Scott asked from his position on the floor. The other boy nodded. They didn't say much else after that until eventually they fell asleep.

Scott woke up with a start. He took in his surroundings. It wasn't that much later. The sun was just starting to come up. Most likely their absence had been noted. They needed to get the hell out of there. But Scott needed to make a stop first. He walked over to the other boy and shook him awake. He woke up violently covering his face.

"It's ok...it's me." Scott said and watched relief flood his face. The blonde got up and stretched.

"What...what now?"

"Now...we get the hell away from here. But we have to stop somewhere first." Scott answered.

He quirked an eyebrow, "A stop...where?"

Scott walked forward. The building they had used was missing most of its fourth wall. Scott pointed in the distance to a small storefront.

He got an incredulous look in response, "Are you fucking joking? That's right across the street from the school. I didn't risk my ass leaving to go back."

Scott expected this. "I get it.  But it's important. "

"No way."

Scott sighed, "Fine. I guess...I guess we have to part ways here. Because I'm going back there...but you don't have to. Thanks...I guess. Good luck." 

He held out his hand. The other boy hesitated before he shook it. Scott felt guilty as he made his way out. He was sure the boy would probably get caught or hurt soon and he didn't want that. But he had to get his backpack. He was halfway across the street when he heard footsteps l. He braced himself and turned when he saw him. He lifted his eyebrows.

"It better be worth it."

They made it to the store in a short amount of time. Scott went directly to the register and looked in the corner. He sighed in relief when he saw the dirt caked black book bag. He jumped the counter and grabbed it.

"This was the important thing? A backpack?" He heard behind him. He ignored it and opened it. Scott took the dark brown sheath attached to his pack and slung it over right shoulder. He reached back and took out the machete that was stored in it. He turned at the gasp he heard.

"Told you it was important."

Next Scott took out his favorite thing: his claws. They had been a gift from his previous mentor Derek. They were silver brass knuckles with short yet sharp spikes at the end. He rifled through the pack once more to make sure everything was there. 

"Let's go."

"Not so fast."

Two boys walked through the door. Scott recognized them immediately: they were the guards who had been watching him.

"You're good kid...not that good though." One of them said. He was the same height as Scott. A little bulkier but not by much.

"Isaac. Twice in a year...you have a death wish? You know if you do us one of your special favors...maybe we won't mention this to Deucalion." The other one said. He was taller than Scott but skinnier.

He felt the other boy tense next to him. Scott sized up the two boys. He could get them out of there if he played it right.

He turned his head slightly to the left," Isaac is it? Get behind the counter."

"Wha..."

"Now!" Scott growled.

Isaac dove behind the counter and Scott lunged forward. He got the bulkier one in the neck...buried his fist in. It wasn't deep enough to kill but it would slow him down. He went down with a scream.  
The taller one swung at Scott but he went too high. The shorter boy ducked and kneed him in the stomach making him double over. Scott then hit him in the back of the head with his elbow knocking him unconscious. The brunette looked down when someone grabbed his leg. The one he had stabbed had managed to crawl over. Scott kicked him in the temple.

"Isaac! Are you ok?"

The curly haired boy poked his head out from the counter. His fair skin was paler than usual.

"We gotta go Isaac..come on."

When they ran out of the front door Scott saw the motorcycles. Immediately he ran back inside. He searched them and found a key then ran back outside. The first bike was the wrong one. When he tried the next...it roared to life beneath him.

"Get on!" Scott yelled. Isaac scrambled behind him. When Scott felt arms encircle his waist he took off. They sped through the streets until the engine began to sputter. Scott looked at the dash and saw that the gas had completely run out. He parked the bike against a wall and got off. 

"We have to get out of sight." Scott said and started towards an abandoned building.

"No not there." Isaac grabbed his arm. At Scott's confused look he pointed at the symbol spray painted on the side, "you have to watch for signs. The gangs tag their territory."

Scott nodded. They had to walk a long way more until they finally found a building free of tagging.

The building they finally found shelter in was an old department store. They walked in carefully. The old store had been looted for the most part but there were still some things left. They found an extra backpack for Isaac. Scott found a new pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that he put in his pack. They also found a few portable water bottles and some canned foods.

In the bathroom they discovered that if they let the water run the brown would eventually turn clear. Scott suggested they could boil the water and fill their bottles with them.

They ended up sleeping in a back room after a dinner of canned lentil soup and tepid water. They didn't talk until Scott brought out the maps. 

"What are those?"

"Maps."

Isaac huffed, "Why do you have them?"

"Because I'm from Texas and I wouldn't know how to get to Beacon Hills without them." He answered then looked up when he heard the frustrated sigh. He instantly felt bad. He was being evasive for no reason, “I’m sorry."

Isaac shrugged one shoulder, "What exactly is so important about Beacon Hills?"

"When my mom and I crossed into California we heard this message..."

"From the universe?" Isaac interrupted.

"No from the radio. It said that Beacon Hills was some kind of safe haven in the north for people who need it. And we needed it."

"What if it's fake?"

"Why would someone make that up?"

Isaac shrugged again, "I don't know."

"It's all I got. You don't have to come if you don't want to." Scott assured him.

"You afraid I'll slow you down?"

"No! I just...no." 

"Where else would I go?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Then we should sleep. We have a lot of walking to do."


	5. Chapter 5

Scott's plan was for them to walk as much as they could during the day and then find shelter when the sun went down. That way they avoided most of the gangs and Others. As they made their way out of the cities Scott noticed a reduction in the tagging.

Tonight they bedded down in an old apartment complex. Scott went up to the first door and knocked loudly.

"Why are you doing that?" Isaac asked from behind him.

"Others are attracted to noise. If they hear the banging they'll try to come straight through the door and we'll hear them."

"Who taught you all of this?" Isaac asked as they headed inside.

"It was part of my job." Scott answered as he scouted the small studio apartment.

It was old and dusty with an old floral couch against the wall and a mattress in the middle of the room. The first thing Scott did was check the water supply. Once again there was relatively clean water if they let it run for a little bit.

"What do you mean part of your job?"

Scott put his pack down, "I was a Gatherer. I went out with a small group of people to gather supplies for our community and to see if there were any survivors."

"You actually volunteered for that?"

Scott nodded, "It was necessary."

"There weren't gangs there?"

"I'm sure there were. But we lived in a small town even before everything went to crap. "

"I'm guessing you weren't one of the important ones lucky enough to leave town."

"Not even close."

"So where did you live?"

"The local high school. It was safe there for a while...until the Others attacked. They breached the wall and just ripped through everything. I tried but...I couldn't save everyone I had to make a choice."

Scott still remembered that night as clear as yesterday. The alarm that rang out was so shrill it snapped him out of bed immediately. He had gathered his bag. Every person in their community had one: an emergency backpack within reach in case of a situation like this. He and his mom had rushed out into the hall and saw the madness. There were a whole horde of them attacking every living thing in sight. He sliced one open from navel to throat when it had launched at them.   
He grabbed his mother's hand and ducked into the next room where he found Derek: his mentor and best friend and boyfriend. He had been the one to train Scott. He was leaning over a body.

"Derek!"

The older man looked up. His goatee made him look older than his 20 years of age. On the floor was a dark haired woman with bleeding gash in her neck. A few feet from her was the permanently dead corpse of an Other.

"Laura?"

"They got to her before I could stop it. Peter too."

"Derek...we have to go. now." Scott pleaded. He wanted to give Derek time to mourn his sister and uncle. But there was no time. Derek tuned back to Laura and closed her eyes. He kissed her forehead and then grabbed his emergency pack along with a set of keys. 

All three ran into the hallway. An Other was bent low over the corpse of a young boy. Scott recognized him: Billy. He was 11. He wanted to be a Gatherer too.

"We can't Scott. We have to leave." Derek grabbed his arm. Scott wasn't aware he had started going forward. He steeled himself and walked behind his mother while Derek led the front.

They made it to the black Camaro. Scott ushered his mother inside and got in the passenger seat. The Other came out of nowhere. It bit Derek on shoulder once before the brunette got it in the face with his elbow. Scott scrambled out quickly. Before the thing could recover he brought his machete down against its throat.

He led Derek into the car, got in the driver side and tore out of there.

It was the next day that they noticed how pale Derek was. When Melissa examined his shoulder the wound was green and putrid.

"Scott...he's ..."

"No."

"Scott." Derek said. He was using his authoritative voice. The one that never worked on Scott. It was even less effective now that he was so pale and sweaty.

"36 hours." Scott told him, "it takes 36 hours. "

"At the most Scott. You know what you have to do."

They had been sitting side by side parked on the side of an abandoned highway. Scott was holding his hand...clutching it now.

"I'm not...I'm not doing it. I can't. " Scott was shaking his head.

Derek placed a hand on his cheek and made Scott look at him. 

"Scott I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." He answered. 

They leaned in until their foreheads touched. Scott brought his hand up and cupped Derek's cheek. When he kissed him he tasted the salt from his or Derek's tears...it didn't matter. They stayed that way for minutes until Scott led him away, behind a giant boulder (so that his mother didn't see), and snapped his neck. 

He buried him behind that boulder. Marked the spot with a cross he made out of two sticks.  
He didn't speak for a solid week...not even to his mom who understood.  She held his hand while he drove and rocked him to sleep at night as he cried.

Hope came in the way of a radio broadcast as they entered California territory.  When they found the maps in the abandoned library Scott almost started to think it was worth it. Until the Camaro's engine backfired and the Others swarmed and he lost the last person he had ever loved.

"I'm sorry." Isaac said.

Scott shrugged as he stirred the heating soup.

"If I dwell on it I'll drive myself crazy you know? We have to find Beacon Hills. All this...it had to be worth something right?"

Scott looked at Isaac. The other boy met his stare with an intense look all his own. 

"I hope it is." He almost whispered.

Scott waited for Isaac to say something else. Maybe share his story. But he didn't and Scott didn't push. He would tell him when he was ready and it was ok if he never was.  
They ate their soup in silence then went to sleep.

The next day didn't go quite as planned.  First of all the heat was sweltering. Both Scott and Isaac shed their shirts an hour into walking. The heat made them sluggish and slowed them down considerably. And then Isaac decided to make a detour.

They were walking (slowly) through a town when Scott noticed that Isaac had stopped.

"What?"

The blonde was looking in the distance...towards the beach.

"I just...I've never been to the beach. My mom used to talk about it all the time." He told him.

"Yeah me neither." Scott said. They made eye contact and Scott knew what was coming, "Isaac no."

"It's really hot out." He started walking backwards towards the hot sand, "and hey it's my birthday!" he yelled the last part and was running at this point shedding his clothes on the way.

Scott had to admit this wasn't terrible. The water was surprisingly clean and refreshing.  Neither of them went very deep in the water. Scott couldn't swim and he guessed that Isaac couldn't either.

"Is it really your birthday?" Scott asked while they sat on the beach. They were actually sitting on a small cliff watching the water below. He ran his hands over the smooth rocks that lay around them. His eye focused on a palm sized blue stone.

"Yeah it is."

"How do you keep track?"

"I count. Like...it's been 23 days since we've been free of Deucalion. It was something that drove Cam kind of crazy sometimes."

"Who's Cam?" Scott asked. He turned the stone over in his hand before reaching in his bag.

"My older brother." Isaac answered him. He had his knees up and was resting his elbows on them as he watched the horizon.

"What was he like?" Scott asked tentatively. Isaac didn't often talk about his past (or much at all really) so he let him tell him bits a little at a time.

"A lot like you actually."

"Your brother was Mexican?"

Isaac turned and lifted an eyebrow than bumped his shoulder against his, "Shut up. Personality wise."  
Scott smiled as he took out the clear masking tape. They had found it in one of the stores they had found refuge in. He wrapped the stone in layer after layer of the tape.

"Cam...Camden was strong." Isaac continued, "he always looked out for me. He was always looking out for me. He was the only reason I survived with Deucalion."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him. He had his Swiss Army knife out and was carefully cutting the excess pieces of tape from around the stone. He left a square piece at the top.

"When Deucalion found us I was 16 and Cam was 20.  That was...1,460 days ago."

Four years Scott quickly calculated.

"I got my ass kicked in my first fight. Cam made it to Ennis and even then it was a draw."

"Wow." Scott said. He knew personally how much of a beast Ennis was. Scott pierced a hole in the middle of the thick layer of tape.

"Yeah. Deucalion wanted to groom him to be his like second-in-command. He agreed...kind of had to. To keep us safe."

"I get that." Scott said. He played with the tattered hem at the bottom of his shorts. He cut a piece off and unraveled it until he had a long strip of denim material.

"He made sure I didn't get hassled by the others. I couldn't really fight so being a permanent gladiator wouldn't work or go out when they raided the rest of the city."

"So what did you do?" Scott asked. He pulled the denim through the hole he had made and tied a tight knot at the base.

Isaac shrugged next to him, " I cleaned the gym, dragged the gladiators off the floor...cooked sometimes. Grunt work mostly like the other runts. That's what they called us. We got the last of the food. The last of the clothes. But the brunt of the abuse. Well the others did...Camden made sure no one bothered me."

"Sounds like an amazing brother." Scott murmured as he admired his work. The makeshift necklace wasn't exactly the best but he thought it looked ok.

"Yeah he was." Isaac agreed quietly. He stopped speaking after that.

Scott figured he was done sharing for now.

"Hey." Scott said and Isaac turned to him, "Happy birthday."

He handed him the necklace. Although it was coated in heavy layers of tape the blue stone still shone when held up to the light. The light blue reminded Scott of Isaac's eyes.

"Thank you." He said quietly. If Scott noticed the way Isaac's eyes glazed over...he didn't mention it. They didn't continue walking for very long. Their slow pace and beach detour had prolonged them. They found shelter in a one floor house a few miles from the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you really think this place exists?" Isaac asked Scott as they made their way through quiet streets.

"I heard about it."

"Yeah but...a lot can happen in a short time." He pointed out.  
Scott shrugged. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of the possibility. But he held on to hope. 

"We'll make do." He said at last.

"We will? "

Scott nodded, "It's you and me now kid."

Isaac scoffed, "I'm older than you."

"Eh whatever."

Isaac laughed. Scott liked that sound. It wasn't something he heard very often if at all. He also noticed the blue stone hanging from the blonde's neck. That made him smile too.

They walked a little further ahead. Scott took a swig of water when he noticed them. They surrounded them quickly. Scott kicked himself for not having noticed that they were being tailed.

"You had so much promise Scott." Deucalion said to him. He was standing directly in front of them while his minions surrounded them. Thankfully there were only 4 others but obviously they were the best. An Indian woman stood to Deucalion's right. Behind him were the twins. He had even brought Ennis along.

Scott dropped his book bag and flexed his hands thankful for his claws. When they were walking he never took them off just in case.

"Awe the little sweetheart wants to fight." The woman cooed.

"I wouldn't underestimate him Kali. We would have never found them had the other gangs not tipped us off."

Scott and Isaac scooted closer to each other.

"Run." Scott whispered. The other man shook his head at him, "Isaac now!"

Scott pivoted and buried his claws deep into the stomachs of the twins behind him. He took them out quickly and buried them again with ferocity.

Blood spurted from their mouths and they were down immediately. He momentarily breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Isaac duck and run. His respite didn't last long. When he turned Kali struck him square in the chest with her foot.

He fell to the ground the breath knocked out of him. She jumped on top of him. She brought her hand down across his face. She had claws of her own. Before she could scratch him again Scott grabbed her face and threw her off of him. He sprung up quickly.

Deucalion was standing off to the side observing. In his peripheral Scott saw Kali coming towards him again. He aimed a punch to her side piercing it. Before he could aim again two arms picked him up by the waist and slammed him to the ground. Ennis hauled him up and held him in a Nelson.  
Kali raised up slowly. She gave him an evil smirk and stalked towards him lazily. She punched him in the stomach and continued to punch.

Scott sagged in Ennis' arms. He bent his knees and sprung up and slammed his forehead against Kali's. She fell back hard. Ennis lifted him up and slammed him down against the hard concrete. Scott curled into the fall to lessen the pain. He saw the large man loom over him and suddenly he fell to the side with a thud.

"Isaac?" Scott gasped out.

The blonde smiled slightly at him. Deucalion took that moment to step in and Kali got to her feet. Scott was distracted. He slashed across Kali's stomach and watched as she dropped to her knees. He was going to help Isaac when he smelled them.

Others had gathered. The smell of fresh blood and the noise had attracted them. They started off slow but ran at them as the scent of blood got stronger. Scott acted quickly. He used his remaining strength to heave Kali up and push her toward two Others coming his way. He turned to Isaac but his partner had been thinking the same. He watched Deucalion stumble back into a particularly tall Other.

He turned and they made eye contact. Isaac grabbed his hand and they ran as fast as they could. Scott's body took that moment to give out on him and his vision went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Isaac's point of view. It runs parallel to the last one.

When Scott first told him to run Isaac hesitated. He didn't want to leave him alone to deal with them. He knew each and every single one of them and they would tear Scott apart. Kali was slender but she was ruthless. The twins worked as one with ferocity and Ennis...he was barely human. Deucalion would watch taking pleasure in it and only step in to finish the job.

Isaac was crouching in an alleyway behind a dumpster. He felt like a coward while he heard the fighting going on. He heard a loud whoop from Kali and cruel laughter.

"Fuck." Isaac cursed softly. He took off his backpack and placed it behind the dumpster alongside Scott's and got up. He had had enough of being too scared to fight back. He got up and looked down:   
a few feet from him lay a piece of wood the size of a bat. Isaac picked it up and ran out before he could lose his nerve.

The scene in front of him alarmed him. The twins were on the ground bleeding out. They were pale and breathing shallowly not attempting to move. Ennis had Scott in a half Nelson while Kali pummeled into him. He saw Scott sag and his heart sank. Then the younger boy sprang up and nailed Kali in the nose. She staggered backwards and then Ennis slammed him on the ground.  
Isaac sprang to action. Faster than he thought possible Isaac was behind Ennis. He lifted the log and brought it down hard over the man's head. He went down with a thud.

"Isaac?" The sound was a mixture of surprise and relief. Isaac smiled slightly. Before he could do anything else he felt a tight grip on his arm.

"Put it down Isaac." Deucalion whispered harshly in his ear.

Isaac stilled. Years of trained fear had him ready to obey that voice ...that tone especially.  
And then the Others started gathering. Maybe it was all the noise they were making or the smell of blood. Isaac wasn't sure and he didn't want to find out.

At first they stayed back but just as suddenly they ran at them. Isaac pulled his arm back and sent his weapon crashing into Deucalion's face. The man stumbled backwards...right into an Other who took no time in sinking its teeth into his neck.   
Isaac turned just in time to see that Scott had managed to rid himself of Kali. There weren't too many Others...just three and they were all occupied.

He made eye contact with Scott, grabbed his hand and they took off running towards the alley Isaac had emerged from.

They had just gotten out of sight when Scott collapsed next to him.

"Fuck. Fuck Scott. Shit." Isaac was panicked. He closed his eyes and breathed out. He needed to think calmly.

He looked around and was immediately relieved. They were in the alleyway of a hotel. He went to the first window he saw and tried to open it. No luck. He tried the window next to it and to his relief, with some effort, managed to shimmy it open wide enough to crawl in.

Isaac picked Scott up and half carried half dragged him to the window and inside. He went back for their backpacks and climbed in himself.

The hotel room was small and dusty. There was an old battered floral couch in the right corner next to a sagging table. The mattress of the bed was twisted up and thrown on the floor. The bathroom, surprisingly, was the cleanest part of the room. Isaac turned on the water and thanked the universe when it ran clear. He tore off the sleeve of one of his clean spare shirts and wet it with the water.

When he got back into the living room Scott was still unconscious but breathing.

He started with the cuts on his face. Isaac cleaned them off as best he could. There was a particularly nasty cut on his forehead Isaac guessed from when he had head-butted Kali. He dabbed at that too and applied some ointment he had found in their first aid kit. He then removed Scott's shirt and took inventory of the bruises. There wasn't much he could do for those...they would have to heal on their own.

He turned the brunette onto his side to examine his back and winced. Scott's shoulder was a bloody mess. Isaac went back in the bathroom and wet the sleeve again and cleaned the gash. He applied more ointment. He covered the wound with white gauze held with clear tape. Isaac propped Scott up against a wall.

He went to the couch and removed the cushions. He beat them against each other to shake off the dust. Once he was satisfied Isaac laid them on the floor. He took Scott and laid him gently on them.  
Isaac sank onto the floor next to the younger boy and let out a long breath. He looked up at the window across from him.

Isaac got up and went to it. One of the windows was facing the alley.  But the other was facing the street. The street that was now littered with the shredded bodies of Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan and Aiden. The Others had completely torn them apart. There really wasn't anything left that made them recognizable. Isaac should’ve felt bad or at the very least disgusted that humans could be reduced to this. But he didn't. All he felt was relief. A laugh burst from his lips. It was tiny at first. But once he let it through he couldn't seem to stop. He dropped to his knees his forehead resting on the windowsill as his body convulsed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Scott's POV

Scott awoke to a strange noise. The first thing he registered, after the pain, was that he was no longer outside. He was in a room and he was bare-chested.

He turned to his right at the noise. Isaac was kneeling at the window, his body shaking and letting out little noises. He was crying.

"Is...Isaac. What happened?" He tried to get up and groaned as pain shot through his chest and shoulder. And his head.

"Scott! Don't move." The blonde ran to him and gently pushed him back down, "it's ok."

"Why were you crying?" Scott asked him.

"I...I wasn't."

"There are tears running down your face." Scott observed. He lifted his hand and swiped at one.

"I'm not sad." Isaac reassured and wiped the other tear away.

"Then what are you?"

"Happy? And I know that seems fucked up. I just saw the mutilated bodies of five people and I'm happy."  
Scott shifted slightly so he was sitting up. Isaac had sat down cross legged next to him. He was fiddling with his hands. Scott reached for one and held it.

"They weren't particularly good people. I don't blame you."

"I just prayed for this. Not this in particular. But being free...of him...I prayed for it every night. After the first time I tried to escape I was sure I'd be stuck with him forever."

"You tried to escape before?" Scott was surprised. 

Isaac nodded, "It was a little bit after Cam had died. We had a plan y'know. We got taken a little while after our parents were killed."

"By Deucalion?"

Isaac shook his head, "No another gang. See my Dad was a Marine before all this shit went down. And after everything went to hell and we got left behind he took care of us. He and Cam would go out and get supplies when we ran low. But...we got ambushed one night. Gangers on a looting spree burst in. My Dad sent us down to the basement...there was a secret door there where we could escape. I didn't leave fast enough."

Isaac was silent for a bit. Scott thought he would close up but he took a breath before continuing.

"I saw them. They went after him and my mom got in the middle. She got a knife to the stomach and my Dad went kind of crazy. It took three of them to take him out. Cam pulled me away before they caught us."

"How long were you on your own?"

"43 days before we wandered into Deucalion's territory. Cam promised there was a plan. I couldn't stand being a part of a gang after what happened. But we didn't have a choice. We needed it for that time. So we bided our time. Every time Cam went on a raid he'd steal a bit extra. I'd take a few supplies from Morrell."

"You hoarded?"

Isaac nodded, "Took a long time too. But then Cam went on a raid and didn't come back. They had ran into a rival gang and things got violent quickly."

"I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "I kind of lost it. I took off stupidly. Normally runaways would be left to rot...Others or another gang or starvation would get them."

"So why'd they come after you?"

"I stole a car which was dumb...I couldn't really drive and it was the only one Deucalion had at the time. I didn't make it far at all before an Other made me crash and they found me. Beat me within an inch of my life."

"But they didn't kill you."

He shook his head, "Wanted to leave that...pleasure to Deucalion."

"He didn't kill you either." Scott stated the obvious.

"No he didn't. I, uh, I found a way to make myself useful."

Scott tugged on his hand until Isaac moved toward him. He hugged him. Even though it hurt Scott laid Isaac's head on his shoulder and cradled it while the other rubbed at his back.

"It's done now. He can't hurt you anymore." Scott murmured into his hair. He didn't make any attempts to move. Scott just held him as the blonde cried onto his shoulder.

It took three days until Scott could actually get up and walk around without being in constant pain and another two before it was just a dull ache. The morning they were set to depart the sky opened up and let forth a thunder storm.

"I guess today isn't the day to go huh?" Isaac questioned.

"Guess not." 

It wasn't a good idea to trek through the rain. So Scott put down his bag and sat on the floor. He took out his maps and looked over them for the umpteenth time. He ran his hands over Beacon Hills. He looked up when he heard a chuckle.

"What?"

"You were singing to yourself." Isaac told him.

"Oh sorry." He ducked his head.

"No...no it was nice."

"My mom used to sing all the time when she was working in the infirmary or around our room. It calmed her...I guess it rubbed off."

Isaac offered him a half smile, "Your mom was a doctor?"

"Basically. Before...everything she was a nurse."

"What...what happened to her?" The question was tentative.

"Others attacked us when our car backfired she...didn't make it." Scott said quietly.

"My mom used to sing too." Isaac said quickly. Scott figured it was to change the subject. He didn't mind.

"Yeah...was she good?"

"No actually she was horrible. It was like a howling cat." Isaac said.

"Oh no." Scott couldn't help laughing. Isaac joined in.

"It made her happy so we...got used it. She did have a really nice reading voice though."

"Yeah?"

"She was a teacher...taught both me and Cam how to read. I used to listen to her read stories for hours." Isaac smiled.

"What was your favorite?" Scott asked him. Isaac smiled a lot when he talked about her. Isaac had a nice smile.

"There was this one called The Buried Moon."

_Once upon a time, the Carland was filled with bogs. When the moon shone, it was as safe to walk in as by day, but when she did not, evil things, such as_ _bogies_ _, came out._

_One day the moon, hearing of this, pulled on a black cloak over her yellow hair and went to see for herself. She fell into a pool, and a snag bound her there. She saw a man coming toward the pool and fought to be free until the hood fell off; the light helped the man make his way to safety and scared off the evil creatures. She struggled to follow until the hood fell back over her hair, and all the evil things came out of the darkness, trapping her under a big stone with a_ _will-o'-the-wyke_ _to sit on the cross-shaped snag and keep watch._

_The moon never rose again, and the people wondered what had happened until the man she had rescued remembered and told what he had seen. A wise woman sent them into the bog until they found a coffin (the stone), a candle (the will-o'-the-wyke), and a cross (the snag); the moon would be nearby. They did as the wise woman said, and freed the moon. From this time on the moon has shone brighter over the boglands than anywhere else, and the evil things were chased from the Carland._

"That was nice. What's another one?" Scott asked.

They kept at it. Isaac told some of his favorite stories. Sometimes Scott would recognize one or two. It helped pass the time until Scott's stomach interrupted them.

"Hungry?" Isaac smirked. Scott blushed and chuckled.

They were a little low on canned goods. Scott was hoping the rain would end by the next day so that they could go searching for more.

The two men settled on spam and canned baked beans.

"I'll clean this up." Isaac said and motioned to the pot they had used for the beans.

"You don't have to. It's past my turn anyway. You've been cooking for the past like 5 days." Scott told him, "Thank you for that."

"It was heating up canned soup...not that hard."

"It wasn't just that. Thank you...for coming back for me. You saved me."

Isaac had been facing to the side this whole time but he turned at Scott's statement and put the pot down.

"You saved me first. I should be thanking you."

Scott wasn't sure how it happened but all of a sudden he was on his back with Isaac on top of him their lips smashed together.

His lips were softer than he expected but hungry. When Isaac's tongue brushed against his bottom lip Scott almost immediately allowed him entry and let Isaac lick into his mouth. He moaned when the taller man sucked on his tongue. Scott wasn't thinking straight. It was kind of hard to with Isaac sucking a bruise into his neck and running his hand down his chest.

Isaac snaked his hand into Scott's sweatpants and past his underwear to squeeze his growing erection. Scott let out a gasp.

Isaac licked the side of his neck and up to his ear.

"Let me thank you properly."

That snapped Scott out of his haze. 

"Isaac wait." He gripped the blonde's hand stilling it and pulling it out of his pants.

Isaac looked at him confused, “What’s wrong?"

Scott scrambled away from him until his back hit the wall, “We can't. We can't do this."

"You...don't want me?" Isaac asked him. He looked hurt. Scott felt like shit. But he was doing the right thing.

"Not...like this." Scott had his head down.

"I'm sorry this isn't a five star hotel Scott...but there's not much I can do about that."

Scott looked up, "Don't make fun of me and that's not what I meant."

"So then what?"

"It's just...I'm ...I just..." Scott stuttered. He didn't know how to phrase it.

"Spit it out."

"I'm not Deucalion." He blurted out.

"What?" There was a sharp edge to his voice.

"I just...you don't have to have sex with me so that--"

"Shut up." Isaac interrupted.

"Isaac..."

"Seriously shut up. I thought you were some kind of hunter not a therapist."

"Isaac listen I--"

"I said shut up." He interrupted again, “and screw you. On second thought maybe not."

He walked quickly into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Fuck." Scott whispered and dropped his head into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story "The Buried Moon" I got from the internets


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexytimes happen in this chapter

The rain had stopped the next morning. The sun shone bright amongst clear skies.

"Isaac." Scott said. The taller man clenched his jaw and walked faster.

This had been going for three hours. Scott would try to start a conversation. Isaac would pretend he was deaf.

"We should stop here." Scott called when he spotted a department store, "we need to refill our supplies."

Isaac stopped walking and turned around. For the first time that day they walked at the same pace.  
Inside they found a good amount of things. It was something Scott had noticed as they made their way further north. The number of gang marked areas had decreased and the houses and stores they found; although abandoned, weren't as ransacked.

They refilled quickly. Scott found more canned goods. He found a first aid kit in the backroom.  
They boiled water from the sinks and waited for it to cool before filling up their various water containers. Then they left not having spoken a word to one another.

Isaac's silent treatment didn't end until two days later when they ran into a couple of Others. A tall woman with black hair and a torn red dress. The one with her was a shorter bald man. 

"Isaac go!" Scott yelled. He unsheathed his machete. When they ran at him Scott chopped off the woman's head and drove the machete through the man's skull. 

They escaped at a run until they reached an abandoned apartment complex. After banging loudly on the door and hearing nothing they went in and shut the door.

It was rather large. There were two big couches covered in holey plastic. The small table in the center was missing a leg.   
In the only bedroom the queen sized bed looked relatively clean. There weren't any clothes in the closet. No photographs on the bedside table. Whoever lived here must have been lucky enough to evacuate.

"I'm sick of you telling me to run all the time."

Scott put down the spoonful of tomato soup he was about to eat.

"After two days...that's the first thing you say?"

"It's annoying."

"Oh well I'm so sorry that looking out for you is such a pain for you Isaac." Scott shot back.

"Well you need to stop."

"Stop looking out for you? Really?" Scott was incredulous.

"Stop treating me like some broken puppy who can't protect himself!"

"You..."

"What...I can't protect myself?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were about to though right?"

"No. It's just...this is what I do Isaac. I've been trained for this. To protect people and fight these things."

"Then train me!"

"Really?" Somehow that hadn't really occurred to Scott. 

"Yes really. I can be useful you know."

"You already are!"

"Yeah ...sure." Isaac gave a sarcastic chuckle.

"You are useful Isaac. Do you think I could've made it this far without you?"

"Yes." He answered immediately.

"Well you're wrong. You're freaking smart and resourceful and...I need you. I trust you."

"I trust you too." He said it quietly....slow to meet Scott's eyes.

"Good. I can still train you though. If you want."

"Yeah...ok. Good." He laughed and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"This is the most you've said to me in 2 days."

"Yeah..."

"We gonna talk about that? "

"Scott."

"Look I'm sorry but--"

"Scott." Isaac interrupted, "don't apologize. You...you weren't exactly wrong."

"I wasn't?” Scott raised his eyebrows. He had been starting to doubt that.

"No. It's just...Deucalion..."

"You don't have to explain." Scott interrupted this time, "Just...next time you kiss me...let it be real, ok?"

Isaac raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Next time?"

Scott shrugged, "I'll leave that up to you."

                                            ***

"How many more?" Isaac panted.

"10." Scott answered. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor sipping water while Isaac was suspended a few feet from the floor in front of him.

"Jesus Christ." Isaac said, "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said training."

Scott shrugged, "You want to learn we do it my way. Down...all the way...10 more."

Isaac lowered himself to the floor and lifted back up. Scott took pity on him and only made him do 5 more push-ups.

"Ok...first thing...with an Other you want to hit the head. That's the kill shot." Scott said.

"So you're gonna let me use your machete? Or your claws?" Isaac asked excited.

"Hell no."

"I can't exactly punch it Scott."

"You won't. You'll use this."

Scott handed him a bat. Really it was the broken leg of the coffee table. Scott had sawed the thing off with his machete and then chipped away at the more slender end until it was sharp enough to go through flesh.

"Cool." Isaac smiled.

"You were pretty good with that before. So you can swing at the thing's head and then stab it when it's down." Scott explained.

He let Isaac take a few practice swings at the air. His form needed work.

"You want to use your whole body. Like this."

Scott got behind him and put his hands over Isaac's and demonstrated what he meant for the other man to do. It took Scott a minute too long to notice how close their bodies were. If he got on his tiptoes he could plant a kiss right on those lips. Scott stepped back. He had promised to let Isaac make the first move.

"I uh...I think you got it." Scott stammered. 

They continued to practice for a few more hours. Scott even made a practice dummy out of a standing lamp and the cushions from the couch. After the second crash...they gave up on the idea.   
They dined on spam and canned green beans before deciding to sleep.

The next few days went by without incident. Scott continued to train Isaac and was pleasantly surprised at how fast he picked things up. They continued their trek north and Scott noticed as they made their way closer to Beacon Hills the gang signs had completely disappeared and the appearance of Others was scarce. It was easy to get lost in the monotony of it all.

On the 37th day of their journey (thanks Isaac) they hit pay dirt. Scott and Isaac had wandered in a town Scott saw on the map was Laguna. The particular area they were in was nothing but mansions. The streets were still clean. There were no real signs of abandonment except for the complete lack of people.

"These people obviously got to evacuate." Isaac commented.

"That's for sure." Scott agreed.

Scott looked around at all of the grand houses that lined the block. They had their pick but in the end decided to go with one of the smaller houses. Scott thought there would be less of a chance that an Other was there.

Both men took the necessary precautions : banging on every door to make sure there were no other inhabitants, checking to see if the water supplies worked and if it ran clean, and boarding up any windows just in case.

The house was two stories not including the attic and basement. It had tall ceilings and 4 bedrooms which proved to be a treasure.

The biggest bedroom was the master suite where Isaac and Scott found some clothes still hanging in the closet. The same was true for the other three bedrooms: two of them belonged to young girls and one most likely a teenager. It was almost like the family had just gone on vacation and not evacuated due to a zombie apocalypse.

"They left so much shit behind." Isaac mused as they went through the closet of the master suite. 

"From the looks of this house and this neighborhood I'd say they probably got all they needed." Scott answered back. Although it did always surprise him the little things people left behind. The things they deemed unimportant but were actually necessary: toothpaste, toilet paper, lotion, soap. People always went for the big things like clothes and electronics and shoes. 

"Let's go see what else they left." Isaac said.

Scott smiled. Isaac was bouncing around the house like he had found some type of treasure and in a way they had. They started in the kitchen.

There was no food in the refrigerator. This family had been smart enough to clean it out before leaving. The cupboards were a different story. Scott discovered a whole closet filled with food: packets of oatmeal, dried fruit, powdered milk, cereal, candy and potato chips. There were unopened cases of bottled water and juices. It made Scott's mouth water. If the gangs had made it here...they'd be in looting heaven.

"This is enough food to last..."

"A very long fucking time." Isaac finished for him.

The cellar made them stop in their tracks. Half of the room was filled top to bottom with rows and rows of…

"Booze. That's a lot...of booze." Isaac breathed out.

The bottles were dusty from neglect but still full. When Isaac opened one the scent of fermented grape hit Scott hard.

On the other side of the room was a tall shelf that held jars filled with gelatinous substance.

"What...is that?" Isaac asked. Before Scott could guess at an answer Isaac had opened one, dipped a finger inside and licked.

"What...you can't just do that. What if it was poisonous?" Scott said incredulously.

Isaac shrugged, “It’s not. Actually...it tastes really good. Here."

He held out finger to Scott who ducked out the way, "Taste it. Taste it."

"Is..." before Scott could finish the blonde's finger was in his mouth. It was really good. Sweet...it tasted like strawberries. Scott had only tasted it once for his birthday. His mom and Derek had kind of gone all out.

"Mmm." Scott moaned out as he lapped up the rest of the substance. He backed away quickly when he realized Isaac's fingers were still in his mouth.

"It's good right?" Isaac looked unfazed. In fact he looked downright smug. If Scott wasn't so embarrassed he'd smack him.

"We should...we should finish looking around." Scott muttered and ran upstairs. He might've heard Isaac snickering.

That night they had a treat. After carefully reading the faded instructions Isaac had made them oatmeal with some of the sweet jelly they had found mixed in. Scott was sure he'd never tasted anything so good.

"You want the bathroom first?" Scott asked. The house had 4 bathrooms but they had decided to only use one to conserve water.

"Sure." Isaac said and slurped the last of his oatmeal. He got up and headed upstairs while Scott cleaned up. 

Once he was done Scott headed upstairs himself with the intentions of cleaning his weapons. Those plans flew out of the window when he entered the master bedroom and glanced towards the bathroom...which was open to reveal a very naked very wet Isaac toweling off his hair.

Scott's mind went blank for a few seconds as he took in the view. Isaac, although skinny, was starting to fill out. His broadening chest led down to taut abs which included a light blonde happy trail. Scott stopped himself there. This was inappropriate. He felt like a pervert. When he trailed his eyes back he found two blue orbs boring into his brown ones.

"I'm sorry Isaac I..."

"I don't mind." Isaac interrupted him.

"You." But he was cut off again. Too soon Isaac had strode over to stand in front of him. He brought a wet hand to rest on his cheek and Scott shivered though it wasn't from cold.

"Isaac."

"You said the next time I kissed you it should be because I want to." Isaac leaned forward so that their foreheads touched.

Scott only nodded. There was a lump in his throat that was keeping him from forming words.

"I want to Scott. I really, really want to."

That seemed to do it. Scott surged forward and captured Isaac's lips. The kiss was anything but soft. It was hungry and needy: all teeth and tongue and wet.

Scott let Isaac lick into his mouth eagerly. Isaac let Scott grope his way down his back to grip his bare ass and squeeze roughly. Scott felt Isaac's hard cock against his hip. His own was making his sweatpants tighter. Isaac finally pulled away from him breathlessly. His lips were red and already starting to swell.

"Clothes. Off." The blonde demanded. Scott obeyed quickly shedding his shirt and then his underwear and sweats in one fluid motion. 

They pulled each other back in desperately. Isaac was licking and nipping at Scott's throat and rutting against him but the angle was all wrong. Scott was too short. Isaac was too tall. 

The brunette pulled away and backed Isaac against the wall. He reached up to grab his shoulders and slid him down the wall. The blonde smirked up at him already getting on his knees when Scott straddled him. When Scott thrust against him he couldn't help but grin at the gasp Isaac let out. He kept thrusting just to hear that sound again. 

Scott slicked up his hand with spit and reached down between them gripping both their cocks in his hand and started pumping fast and hard. Isaac grabbed Scott by the back of the neck and pulled him in. Not kissing just panting hot breaths into his mouth. Scott knew he was close when the taller boy started thrusting up erratically. He came in thick spurts in the brunette's hand. 

Scott wasn't far behind. He continued to jerk them and came soon after with his head thrown back and Isaac sucking a bruise into his throat.

Scott sank into Isaac after coming down and the other man wrapped his arms around him.   
Scott leaned forward and pecked Isaac on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "I think you might need another shower."

Isaac's low chuckle sent vibrations through Scott's chest, "I think you might need to help me."

It was still a while before they made any attempt to move.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott was the first to wake the next morning. He carefully and quietly disentangled himself from Isaac's embrace and rolled off of the bed. He found his sweatpants on the floor and slipped them on then crept downstairs. He went to the food cupboard and started gathering supplies: two packets of oatmeal, two bottles of water, a packet of powdered milk and the jar of strawberry jelly.

Scott built a small fire on the stove and waited for the water to come to a boil before he added the oatmeal. While it cooked he mixed the powdered milk in the water bottle and shook. He was just scooping the oatmeal in two bowls when he heard movement behind him.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked behind him. His voice was deep and raspy.

Scott turned around and gasped, "What are _you_ doing?" He was trying his hardest not to let his eyes linger over Isaac's very naked body.

"You weren't there when I woke up. I thought something was wrong."

Scott leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, “How successful did you figure you'd be completely naked?"

Isaac smirked and shrugged.

"I was trying to surprise you with breakfast." Scott turned and gestured to the two bowls of oatmeal on the counter. 

He chuckled softly and bowed his head when two arms encircled his waist.

"Sweet." Isaac whispered against his ear and kissed beneath his earlobe. Scott sucked in a breath when Isaac bit it and licked.

Isaac's hands traveled down his torso to rest at his hips and then slipped inside his hands inside to palm Scott's dick.

Scott gripped the counter in front of him as Isaac's lazy strokes turned firm. The blonde removed his hand temporarily to slick it with spit before stuffing it back in.

"Fuck." Scott hissed. He bent over slightly. He could feel Isaac's hard dick pressing against his ass as he stroked him. Scott ground against him. Isaac bit the back of his neck. Scott felt his orgasm build. He thrust into Isaac's fist while the blonde rutted against him. He came hunched over and with a loud gasp. Isaac continued to stroke him through it milking him dry.

Scott turned and kissed him once he could stand without shaking. Scott took Isaac's top lip in his mouth and sucked on it gently reveling in the moans emitting from him. They broke apart for air which gave Scott enough time to notice how incredibly hard Isaac still was. He put a hand on the other's chest and walked him backwards. Scott stepped back and dropped to his knees.

He licked a stripe from base to tip and back again over and over occasionally stopping to lick at the head and dip his tongue at his slit. Scott had the tip of Isaac's dick in his mouth and was pulling off when Isaac worked his fingers in his hair and held him in place.

He looked up: the taller man was panting, flushed and pupils dilated.  Scott stopped teasing.  
He swallowed Isaac whole as much as he could and wrapped his hand around what was left then started sucking. The fist in his hair got tighter. Scott bobbed along Isaac's dick and stroked the base fast and hard. He could tell that Isaac was trying hard not to thrust into his mouth but sometimes he failed and Scott had to still him with a hand to the hip. 

"Scott I'm gonna...fuck I'm gonna..." Isaac moaned out from above him. The blonde tightened the hold in his hair and tried to pull Scott off of him but the brunette made a sound of protest. He sped up his sucking and strokes until Isaac tensed and spilled down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could yet some of the liquid dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Isaac and licked it.

"Fuck." Isaac breathed out. He hauled Scott to his feet and smashed their lips together.

They had to reheat breakfast. After eating and cleaning themselves Scott and Isaac decided to explore the rest of the house and see what else it held.

"Scott!" He looked to see Isaac's face in the doorway of the small office he was going through, "You have to see this."

Isaac led him to the front of the house (they had come in through the backyard) and showed him what he found.

The garage was almost as tall as the house. The only problem was getting inside.

"There's no power." Scott pointed out.

"Fuck...actually hold on." Isaac said. He walked forward and yanked on the heavy chain connected to it, "Help me with this."

It took them the good part of an hour to pull the garage door up but once opened it was worth it.

It was a four car garage but inside there were 3 cars: a silver Porsche, a red minivan, and a black Ford Maverick.

"No fucking way." Scott breathed out. He approached the Maverick and smoothed his hand over the surface, "Keys. We need to find keys."

After searching high and low they found spare keys in the drawer of the room Scott had been exploring before Isaac called him away.

He tried the Maverick first. It roared to life but wouldn't turn over.

"So much for that." Isaac grumbled.

"Not necessarily. It's been here a long time...it’s probably the battery. Let me see."

Scott went to the minivan and started the car. He got the same result but after 3 more tries it did turn over.

"Yes! We can use this." Isaac celebrated.

"Actually...I only know how to drive a stick shift. I can try automatic but..."

"So what we're back to walking?"

"No. It just needs a jumpstart. We can use the juice from this battery for that. I have to look under her hood and see if there's anything else wrong with her."

Isaac chuckled at him.

"What?"

"You're sexy when you talk cars."

Scott felt his face redden, "Stop."

"So...what's the verdict?" Isaac asked an hour later. 

Scott closed the lid and looked up.

"Well jumpstarting the battery was the easy part. It should run now. Except...the carburetor needs to be cleaned and put back together."

"Can you...do that?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah I've done it before. Shouldn't be too hard."

"And then..." Isaac prompted.

"And then no more walking and squatting. We take the highway and we can make it to Beacon Hills in no time. No more running."

Isaac smiled and walked towards him. He put his arms around Scott's waist and pulled him close then kissed him gently.

"I really like the sound of that." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"We could just stay here." Isaac brought up two days later.

"Might get a little pruney." Scott said.

They were laying in the bathtub Scott's back flush against Isaac's chest.

"No. I mean here in this house. We have all we need. We don't have to go anywhere else."

Scott pulled away from him and looked at his boyfriend.

"We could except...I made this promise Isaac."

"To your mom."

"And myself. After all of this I can't ...I can't just give up now."

"I get it."

"Do you?" Scott came close again and took Isaac's hand in his. He held them up to his lips and kissed them, "How about I make you a promise?"

"What's that?"

"We'll go check out Beacon Hills. If it's not there anymore or...whatever we can come back here and make a life here. Just you and me."

"Ok...ok deal." Isaac pulled him in and kissed him.

Both men fell on the bed gracelessly. Scott was sure after this they would need another bath but Isaac's tongue in his ear erased any thoughts besides _want_ and _more_. Scott let his hands roam freely down the blonde's back to cup his ass and grip tightly while he ground into him.

Isaac pulled his mouth away to throw his head back and let out a guttural moan as he met Scott thrust for thrust.   
They pulled apart and got in position without much communication. Scott's head hit the wall when Isaac swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. There was a dull ache on the back of his head but Isaac's tongue pressed flat on the underside of his dick was making up for it.

"Fuck. Fuck Isaac." Scott moaned out. He heard a chuckle and felt it vibrating across his dick.

"You gonna use that mouth for something other than moaning?" He could almost see the smirk.

Scott grabbed Isaac's ass and bit down on his left cheek. The yelp he got in response brought a smile to his face. It turned into a smirk when Isaac lifted and looked at him over his shoulder. 

The brunette grabbed two handfuls and spread licking a wet stripe up the center of the blonde's entrance. He felt Isaac shiver against him so he did it again and again lapping at the reddening hole while Isaac writhed on top of him. He felt little drops of precome on his chest and Scott knew that he could make Isaac come just by doing this and he planned to. Scott stiffened his tongue and this time wriggled it against the entrance easily slipping inside.

"Jesus. Fuck!" Isaac screamed.

"Useful enough for you?" Scott murmured against him.

"Shh...shh .."

Scott wasn't sure if he was trying to cuss or tell him to shut up. Scott decided it didn't matter especially when his dick was once again engulfed in the sweet heat of that mouth. 

They found their rhythm soon enough. Scott tonguing Isaac in time with his sucking. For a long time they were just sounds: slurps and moans and the steady thumping of a headboard against the wall.  
Then Isaac moaned around his dick and as Scott thrust up into his mouth his dick slid further down Isaac's throat and he was coming shortly after. Isaac stroked him through it.

Once he finally came down Scott refocused. Isaac shifted back a little more and got on all fours. Scott spread his cheeks again and rammed his stiff tongue into the older man's ass repeatedly until Isaac was a whimpering mess. He kept at it until Isaac dropped down to his elbows and spilled all over Scott's chest.

Isaac fell to the side and Scott scooped him up in his arms. He brushed the sweaty strands of hair off of his face and brought their foreheads together.

"Jesus. Fucking fuck fuck."

Scott couldn't help but let out a laugh, "You doing ok there Blue Eyes?"

Isaac nodded against him but stayed silent. He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. They were both really dirty but Scott made no attempt to move. He wanted to stay in this moment.

                                                                                ***

The repairs on the car took a little longer than Scott had anticipated. The carburetor took a lot longer to clean and put together. There was also the spark plugs that needed cleaning not to mention Scott had to get the car used to running again. After such a long time of disuse just starting it up and driving was risky. So everyday he drove it for around 30 minutes.

When not working on the car they trained. Isaac was getting very good. They had moved from Others elimination training to hand to hand. He was happy to admit that there were times the taller man got him in a hold he couldn't twist out of. 

They also read. In the attic they had found mountains of books and Isaac liked to read to Scott as he worked on one car part or another. Scott really liked the sound of his voice.   
When Scott had finally declared one afternoon that the car was ready the pair had been in the house 17 days.

"Really...it's...time? Already?" Isaac asked him.

Scott nodded, "Yeah. We just...need to pack what we're taking with us and by this time tomorrow we should be there."

"Huh."

"What ..you still want to go right?" Scott asked concerned. He wouldn't make Isaac leave if he didn't want to.

Isaac reached over and squeezed his hand, "I want to go where you go. I'm just...gonna miss this."

"It did start to kind of feel like home didn't it?" Scott asked.

Another hand squeeze, "You're home."

"Stop it Blue." Scott muttered. Ever since that day the nickname had kind of stuck. 

"We should make it special." Isaac suddenly announced.

"Ooh ...extra jelly in my oatmeal?" Scott was genuinely excited. Isaac only let him put a dollop of the stuff in his oatmeal. Something about teeth and rotting.

"Not quite. Wait here." Isaac said and was up and out of the kitchen before Scott could speak. He came back a minute later with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Isaac."

"Last night here Scott. We should make it special." Isaac said.

"I..I'm not much of a drinker." Scott said.

"A few glasses won't kill you."

Scott didn't make it to a few. After a glass and a half he was sufficiently buzzed: red faced and giggly.

"You are a lightweight." Isaac commented amused.

"I told you. But you were right."

"I'm sorry what? Could you repeat that?" Isaac cupped a hand around his ear and leaned closer to Scott.

"Shut up."

He meant to push him away but Isaac grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. The blonde tasted like the sweet wine they had been drinking and Scott was trying his damnedest to suck it off his tongue. They fell backwards on the bed and Scott immediately spread his legs wide enough for Isaac to slip a knee between.

The brunette ground against it slowly and Isaac did the same. The friction was good but it wasn't enough. Tonight Scott wanted more. He hoped Isaac would agree.

"Is something wrong?" Isaac asked him when Scott pulled back.

"Just...give me a minute." He gently pushed the other off of him and went to the bathroom. He looked in the cupboard for a moment until he found what he was looking for. Scott walked back in the bedroom. Isaac was sitting against the headboard with a concerned look on his face. The concern turned to confusion when the brunette laid a jar of lotion on the bed.

"Scott...?" His question was muffled by lips.

Scott pulled back again, "I want you Isaac."

"I don't understand you have me."

Scott sighed. He took his boyfriend's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes, "I want you...I want you to make love to me."

"You..."

Scott dropped his head in embarrassment. He was going about this all wrong.

"Scott. Scott look at me." Isaac's tone was soft. Not mocking or uninterested. When he raised his head Isaac was smiling at him sweetly, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

Isaac brought a hand to his cheek and stroked it gently before surging forward and capturing Scott's lips in his own. 

They removed clothes slowly before Isaac laid Scott on the bed and bracketed his hips with his legs. He leaned forward and kissed Scott again working his way down: he sucked on his neck, swirled his tongue around a nipple, peppered kisses along his ribs and licked from navel to cock.

Scott sucked in a breath when Isaac swallowed him whole. He sucked lazily bringing Scott to full hardness. It distracted him for a minute before he felt a slicked up finger against his hole. 

It burned for only a minute. Scott was tight but he forced himself to relax. Isaac sucked at the head of his dick and it helped. Isaac waited a few beats before he slid the finger out and then in again. He continued a few more times until the burn was gone and the pleasure kicked in.

"More." Scott moaned out. Isaac obliged him. The second finger slid in more easily and Scott arched his back into it. 

Isaac pumped him while he licked circles around his balls and by the time he inserted a third finger Scott was sure he was going to come soon. He ground against the hand trying to get it in further and groaned when he couldn't.

"Keep that up and you'll come before we get anywhere." Isaac remarked against his thigh.

"Well then fuck me already." Scott growled.

“What happened to ‘making love’?”

“Isaac!” He heard the blonde's chuckle.

Isaac pulled his fingers out and Scott almost whined at the empty feeling. He watched as Isaac scooped a generous amount of lotion and worked it on his cock. Scott licked his lips. Isaac smirked and used the extra to rub it against Scott's hole.

The blonde ran his hands up the back of Scott's thighs and pushed his knees against his chest and then lined himself up. No matter how gently he eased in it still sent a searing burn though Scott.

"You ok?" Isaac sounded concerned and Scott could tell he was trying not to thrust into the ring of muscle.

"I'm ok. I'm ok just...just keep going slow." Scott exhaled through his mouth as Isaac continued to push into him until he bottomed out. 

Scott closed his eyes and relaxed, "Ok. Ok...I'm good."

Isaac's movements were slow and careful. He eased in and out that told Scott he was trying to be extra careful. But Scott didn't want careful. Once his body had adjusted and relaxed careful was the last thing he needed. So the next time Isaac pulled out and eased back in Scott locked his legs behind his ass and held him there.

"Isaac." Scott reached up and pulled him in by the neck, “Fuck me."

"But..."

Scott unlocked his legs, pulled back until Isaac was almost out of him and then rammed back in,

"Now."

Isaac was good at taking direction. He pulled out thrust in hard impaling Scott deeper and deeper onto his dick. Scott arched his back and moaned each time meeting every thrust with one of his own.

"Fuck Isaac fuck." Scott moaned out as the man slammed into him over and over. When Isaac changed angles and hit Scott just there he was reduced to incoherent sounds. He fisted the bed sheets as he felt pressure building in his balls.

"I...I..." Scott was trying to communicate but his brain wasn't functioning. Isaac grabbed his cock and two hard jerks and a deliberate thrust later Scott was coming all over his chest.

When he finally stopped shaking and opened his eyes he noticed Isaac had stopped moving and was looking down at him.

"What?" Scott asked breathless.

"You're just beautiful."

Scott knew he was blushing. How he managed to still be embarrassed with Isaac's hard dick still in his ass he couldn't quite figure out. Scott smirked. He locked his legs behind Isaac and flipped them over so that the blonde was on the bottom. He lifted his hips and dropped down.  
"Fuck...you trying to kill me?" Isaac gasped out.

Scott laughed. He lifted again and this time on his descent he clenched around Isaac's dick. The blonde grabbed his ass and held him place thrusting into him wildly until he came with a shout. Scott continued to grind down riding him through his orgasm until he felt Isaac soften inside him. He rolled off and fell to the side with a slight wince.

"Are you ok?" Isaac asked him.

"More than ok. Are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah I'm ok." Isaac scooped him up in his arms and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead. They were asleep soon after.


	12. Chapter 12

The two men were up early the next morning. Scott had estimated that it would take at most two hours to get to Beacon Hills and he wanted to get there before it got dark.

After bathing (separately much to Isaac's disappointment, "We bathe together and we're not getting out for an hour." Scott had told him) and a quick breakfast they loaded up the car. Aside from their two backpacks they had filled a third with a few extra things: oatmeal, powdered milk, dried fruit, bottles of water, lotion, a few bars of soap, two tubes of toothpaste, and a jar of the jelly. They also had two red jugs of gasoline siphoned from the two cars in the garage.

They said one last goodbye to the house before riding off.

It took a little longer than two hours. Scott had taken a wrong turn and they had to turn around but from then on it went smoothly.

Scott's heart skipped a few beats when he saw the sign for Beacon Hills. It hammered faster and faster as Scott got on the exit and entered the town. It was...

"Empty. Where is everyone?" Isaac asked from the passenger side.

"I don't...know." Scott answered him. He was wondering the same thing. It was completely desolate.

It looked exactly like every other town they had walked through on their journey.

Scott kept driving. Maybe this sanctuary was hidden someplace away from Others or gangs that might have formed. He drove around the town but there were no signs of people anywhere. He continued going until they got to a road with forests on both sides and Scott finally just pulled over. He laid his head on the steering wheel.

"Scott...hey you ok?" Isaac's voice sounded nervous next to him.

"I fucked up." Scott mumbled.

"What?"

"I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up!" Scott yelled, "Damn it!" He punched the dashboard and the radio clicked on. The message that had kept him going all those months before blared in the car.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up!" Scott screamed and punched it until there was only silence and all of a sudden he couldn't really breathe. He flung the door open and tried closing it. It creaked open. Everything was conspiring against him. Scott opened the door and slammed it shut but it wouldn't close. He opened it and slammed it again. The repetition was making him feel better and angrier at the same time. He gave in to the feelings until he heard the pleading screaming of his name. Isaac was looking at him with fear and concern.

"I'm ...I'm sorry. I just...." Scott didn't really know. He turned and leaned against the car and sank to the floor. He tried to catch his breath but he couldn't get enough air in his lungs no matter how much he inhaled. His heart was beating faster and faster. He couldn't steady it. He was going to die.

"Scott...Scott breathe."

Isaac had grabbed both of his hands and was gripping tightly.

"I...I can't. Isaac I can't." He gasped. Speaking was taking air out of his lungs. He needed that air.

"Yes you can. You can. Here." Isaac scooted closer to him and touched his forehead with his. Then all Scott felt was bare chest. A part of him wanted to make some comment but the other part started focusing on the steady thump of Isaac's heart.  
"Breathe with me. Come on baby." Isaac whispered. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He did it repeatedly until Scott started mimicking him.

He didn't know how long they stayed that way but when Scott opened his eyes he could breathe again. His heart was beating normally. Then the shame set in.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I freaked out. I freaked you out."

"It's alright."

"No it's not. You...you trusted me and I lead us....here to fucking nothing and then I break down like a..."

"Human being?" 

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You're right I did trust you...and I still do Scott. You can make mistakes."

"I know that."

"No you don't." Isaac kind of chuckled and sat next to him, "I know you're some kind of badass hunter but you're not perfect and that's ok. You're allowed to be vulnerable...and when you are I'm here ok?" He bumped his shoulder and Scott let out a breathy laugh.

"We should head back." Scott said and got off the ground. He turned and offered Isaac a hand.

"We should eat first though."

"Yeah ok."

They sat in the backseat and ate a few pieces of beef jerky, canned peaches and water. They were ready to go back when Scott noticed Isaac looking past him with a strange look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Little girl."

"What?" Scott turned and a few feet from them stood a small child. 

She was watching them and only when she started shuffling forward did Scott realize.

"That's no little girl."

"What..."

"We have to--"

His sentence was cut off by a large crash. An Other, a much bigger one, had plowed right into them.

"Book! Book!" Scott yelled. They scrambled out of the other side and ran into the wooded area (Scott had remembered to grab their packs).

He tried to orient himself but got tackled by the Other. Scott was thrown away from Isaac and rolled down a small hill. He curled and tried to lessen the blow of the fall as best he could and finally stopped when his back hit the tree.

The Other had taken a fall also. But it recovered just as quickly and launched itself at Scott. The brunette ducked out of the way but didn't get far enough. The creature jumped on his back and was ready to bite into his shoulder when Scott flipped it over and it fell to the ground. Scott instinctively reached for his machete when he realized that it was tucked in his bag. 

The Other leapt to its feet and lunged again this time making contact with Scott's side. Its claws burrowed deep in his flesh. Scott dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. His opponent didn't stop to give him time to breathe. Scott reached out and grabbed the thing's leg effectively knocking it off balance. He acted quickly. Before the ex-human could make another attack Scott reached for the nearest thing: a stray branch he violently stabbed through the center of its head. It twitched once before it went completely still.

Scott wanted to collapse on the ground. He wanted to lay down and not move and maybe the searing pain in his side would go away. But he didn't. He couldn't.  He had to find Isaac.  
It didn't take long. Scott only had to walk a few steps before he stumbled into him.

"Scott! Oh thank God. We have to...you're hurt."

"I'm ok." Is what he meant to say. It didn't happen when he got lightheaded.

"Fuck. We have to get back to the car." Isaac said. 

Scott felt himself get lifted up and Isaac put him on his back fireman style. He wanted to protest...but he couldn't form the words. By the blonde's constant swears Scott figured they had gotten lost. It was obvious when he opened his eyes and saw that they had made it deeper into the forest. There was dense forest all around and in the middle was a small stream with a huge log going across kind of like a bridge.

"Is...put me down." 

"Can't. "

"You...have to. My stomach." Scott was having trouble breathing without a shooting pain to his chest.

Isaac put him down gently and leaned him against a tree. The breeze hit his chest when Isaac lifted his shirt.

"Son of a bitch."

"That bad huh?" He tried to joke.

"Scott it might be infected." Isaac sounded desperate. His eyes were glassy.

"Fix...you have to fix it." Scott said.

"I can't. " Isaac told him.

"Have to. Infected...I could die. Turn...into one of them. Can't leave you...don't want to." Scott said. His voice sounded weak to his own ears. He was slurring.

"Scott."

"Isaac. I trust you."

He tried to focus on his partner. Tried to convey to him everything he was feeling. He saw the exact moment Isaac made up his mind. He set his jaw and nodded. He took off his backpack and took out a canteen, opened it and brought it to Scott's lips. The smell of wine was overwhelming.

"What..."

"I filled a few of them just in case. Drink it. Drink it all...to numb the pain. Go on." Isaac urged and Scott took gulp after gulp until his head swam. 

He was drunk. He tried to focus on Isaac again but there were two of him. Two Isaacs ran to the small stream and came back. Two of them started a small fire and held the metal knife they had taken from the house. Two Isaacs mumbled something about 3 and then Scott almost screamed. Actually he did scream. His stomach was on fire. He tried to scramble away from the pain ...to just back out but the two Isaacs wouldn't let him. Then everything went dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's POV

Isaac wiped at his face when Scott finally stopped thrashing and passed out from the pain. He had to remind himself how necessary this was. If he hadn't cauterized the wound Scott would be dead now...or infected. He couldn't risk that.

Isaac leaned back on the balls of his feet and looked around. He needed to find the road. He needed to find the road and the car and get them the fuck out of this place. He looked at Scott who was still sweating...whose skin was still burning.

He smelled them before he saw them. From how pungent the scent of death and rot was Isaac knew there were a horde of them. He turned and looked around. They were circling the edges of the trees just watching. These ones weren't like the Others they had encountered before. No they were more...clever. The ones in the city would have ran at them long ago. These ones waited.

Isaac clenched his fists. He didn't have his bat...he had lost that when he and Scott had gotten separated so he reached for the next best thing. A long tree branch that lay to his right. He got up to his full height and held it like Scott had shown him.

"Alright. Let's go." Isaac breathed.

It was almost like they understood him. There were six of them and they rushed him all at once. If Isaac had had time to process he would have been proud at the fact that he took down two of them.  
He impaled one by sticking the branch through its chin and the other one got a more direct hit in the forehead. He swung at knee caps and pierced stomachs but they overtook him.

One scratched at his thigh and he fell down. As he saw the Other lunge for him Isaac had already accepted his death. So when the creature landed on top of him and immediately twitched and stilled Isaac was confused.

"You ok?" A voice asked. A female voice.

Isaac pushed the permanently dead thing off of him and gaped. The two Others he had killed were to his left and all around him lay the corpses of 4 Others. In the middle of the carnage stood a tall, fair skinned girl around his age with dark hair tied in a high bun.

She wore black from head to toe and had a bow in her hands.

"Are you ok?" She asked more forcefully. Isaac tried to speak but found all he could do was nod, "Then you need to move. Now."

She turned from him and Isaac saw her starting to leave.

"Wait!"

"There's no time."

"Scott. My...Scott he's hurt."

She stopped walking and turned and when she looked at the tree where Scott was still leaning breathing ragged she bit her bottom lip.

"He's alive?"

"Yes! Please I can't leave him." Isaac knew he sounded desperate.

She nodded once. She curled her thumb and pointer finger then brought them to her mouth and let out a piercing whistle.

Isaac was confused until the other girl ran out. She too was dressed in head to toe black. Her blonde hair flowed as she ran forward.

"You rang?"

"I found a live one. He needs help though...carrying his friend." The brunette nodded toward them.

The blonde one rushed over to stand next to Isaac.

"I'm not carrying him by myself slim." She smirked.

Isaac shook his head. He bent next to Scott's right (ignoring the pain in his thigh) while the girl got on the left. Together they hauled him up.

"Stay close." The brunette said. Those were the last words spoken as the foursome trudged through the wooded area. Isaac tried to keep track of where they were going but Scott needed all his attention.

He wasn't sure how long they walked for. Finally they made it to a clearing and just ahead Isaac spotted a house. It was made of dark wood and seemed to be about two stories.

"Come on." The brunette said to them. Scott was deceptively heavy but they managed the last few feet and got him in the house.

The entrance gave way to a staircase. On the right was a living room he couldn't quite see in.

"Lydia!” the brunette called, "Lydia!"

"What...who is this?" A red haired young woman materialized at the top of the steps with her hands on her hips. She looked from the brunette to the blonde to Isaac and finally settled on Scott.

Unconscious Scott whose temperature was running too hot to be normal.

"Ali found them in the woods. Mutie attack. This one's out cold." The blonde reported.

"Bring him up here. Hurry." Lydia ordered. The blonde nodded and Ali rushed to them. She took Scott from Isaac and they brought Scott upstairs to a small and clean bedroom.

"Ok...out." Lydia turned to them.

"No."

"I don't have time to argue. If you want me to help your friend here you'll need to be out of my way. Besides that leg needs checking out. Erica you can do that if it's not too bad. Ok out." 

It all happened too fast for Isaac to really process. One minute he was arguing to stay with Scott and the next he was ushered into another bedroom and being laid on the bed by the blonde one (Erica) and his pant leg was being rolled up.

"Ow." Isaac cried out. His fabric, which had been soaked in blood, had stuck to his leg.

"Sorry." Erica said.

When his leg was finally free Isaac got a good look at it. There was dried blood all around the gash. But as Erica carefully cleaned it he saw that it wasn't so bad. She added some kind of ointment and bandaged him up.

The brunette (Ali-short for Allison?) walked in just as Erica was finishing up.

She had in her hands a folded pair of gray sweatpants and a steaming cup of something.

"These are for you." She said. Now that they were safe Isaac noticed how soft her voice was.

He took the sweatpants quietly. Both women turned around to give him a chance to change into them. They were a little big but thankfully long enough.

He cleared his throat, "I'm good."

They turned around almost at the same time.

Ali handed him the cup, "Drink this."

"What is it?" He eyed it suspiciously.

"Tea." She answered. When Isaac continued to look at her she blew on it and took a big sip,

"See...safe."

Isaac took the cup when she didn't fall over from some type of poisoning, “Who are you?"

"I'm Erica and that's Allison. The red head you met is Lydia." Erica introduced.

"And you all live here?"

"God no." Erica said, "We live in Beacon Hills."

Isaac choked on the tea he had gulped down, "No you don't. Scott and I we went through there. There was no one."

"Then obviously you didn't go to the right place. When your friend is better we'll show you." Allison said.

"If you live in Beacon Hills....why are you here?" Isaac asked them.

"It's a safe house while we hunt." Allison explained.

"Hunt? Like...are you some kind of gang?" Isaac was getting nervous again. He had escaped one gang he wasn't getting stuck in another one.

"Not exactly. We venture out of town every few months for supplies, survivors and take out a few Muties on the way." Erica told him.

"Like Scott."

"Your friend?" Allison asked. Isaac nodded, "Where are you from anyway? How'd you make it here?"

Isaac sat down heavily on the bed. He felt tired all of a sudden, "That's a bit of a long story."

Allison nodded at him, "You can tell us when you're better rested. Come on Erica."

They left him alone. Isaac wasn't sure he would be able to sleep but as soon as he lay back his eyes fluttered close.

When Isaac woke again it was dark. He panicked for a minute until he realized where he was. He got up and stretched. The room was almost completely dark except for the moonlight. He made his way out of the room quietly. Maybe he could go check on Scott. Maybe he had woken up. He had just gotten outside the room when he heard voices and focused more when he heard "infection."

Isaac crept towards the staircase and waited at the top step.

"What kind of infection? Like regular infection from a wound or future Mutie infection?" He recognized Erica’s voice.

"Hard to tell right now. The wound did get cauterized so there's a strong possibility it's not the latter." Lydia, the red head.

"And if it the Mutie kind?" This was a new voice: male.

"I'll take care of it." This was Allison. Her voice had taken on that authoritative tone he remembered from the woods, "One shot to the head...won't feel a thing."

Isaac's eyes widened. This was Scott they were talking about...eliminating so casually. That wasn't going to happen. He was taking them out of there. Tonight. He walked as fast and as quietly as he could manage into Scott's room.

He had more color but he was still pale as hell. He looked delicate and frail and the complete opposite of who he was. Isaac ran to his side and touched his cheek. Fuck he was burning up.

"Scott. Hey Scotty babe wake up. You gotta wake up now we need to get out of here." Isaac urged. He nudged him but Scott lay unmoving. He nudged again. Nothing. Then he got desperate and started to shake him.

"Scott wake up!"

"What. The. Hell."

Isaac turned around at the voice. Lydia was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Allison was to her right and Erica to her left. Towering above all three was a dark skinned black man. He must have been the male voice Isaac had heard earlier.

"What are you doing? He needs to rest!" Lydia snapped at him.

"Making sure no one shoots him in the head. Won't feel a thing right?" Isaac snapped right back.

"You heard that." Erica said.

"Next time you plan a murder...try keeping quiet."

"I think you've got this all wrong." Allison said. Her voice was soft again.

"I don't think so. Either way...I'm staying right here until he wakes up." Isaac stood to his full height and stared them all down issuing a challenge.

"You---"

"Lydia." The guy put a hand on her shoulder, "Let him be ok?"

The red head nodded, "Fine." She turned on her heel and walked away. Isaac almost thanked him. Almost. When they had all left Isaac sank down on the bed. 

"You have to wake up soon Scott." Isaac said to the unconscious man breathing evenly next to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Scott

When Scott woke up his nose was buried in blonde curls. He sputtered for a moment. When he tried to get up simultaneous pangs of pain shot through him. His stomach, his head, his shoulder blades were aflame.

Scott settled back down on the mattress and then shot right back up. Bad idea.

"Fuck." He cursed as his limbs protested. His voice was hoarse.

Isaac chose that moment to wake up. He turned his head towards Scott. His hooded eyes quickly widened when he saw him. Scott would have laughed but he was pretty sure that would hurt.

"You're...awake. Oh thank God!" He then launched himself at Scott and enveloped the brunette in a tight hug. Too tight.

"Isaac." Scott coughed out, "Ouch."

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I'm just...sorry."

Scott sank back into the bed, "How did you get us here?"

The last thing Scott remembered was the blinding pain as Isaac held a hot knife to his abdomen. And he was sure they had been nowhere near a house.

"I didn't." Isaac said.

Scott sat up as best he could and turned to look at the blonde, "What do you mean...how did we get here?"

"You can thank Allison and Erica for that. Welcome back to the world of the conscious."

Scott whipped his head to the right. A red head girl was standing in the doorway regarding him.

"Uh...who...are you?" Scott asked.

"The girl who helped save your life." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Um...thank you?"

She smiled a little, "Hmmm…you're cute. You, Blondie, out." She directed the last bit at Isaac who made a noise of protest, "He's awake and clearly still human your vigil is over. Now out."

"Isaac...it's ok." Scott squeezed his hand for reassurance.

Isaac nodded and got out of the bed, "I'll be right outside."

"Ok sweetheart." 

As soon as he was gone the red head strode over to him and got to work. She turned Scott so that he was facing the wall and checked the bandages he just noticed he had. Then she turned him back and checked the one on his stomach. He took a peek and grimaced. There were three puffy looking scars there.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Only every time I move." Scott admitted.

"That's to be expected." She said. She went to a drawer in the far corner of the room and took out a small black bag. When she came back with a pill in her hand that looked familiar.

"Oxycodone?"

"How do you know what this is?"

"My mom...she was a healer too." Scott told her, "I'm Scott...girl who saved my life."

She gave him another small smile, "Lydia."

She handed him a bottle of water and the pill. He took both gratefully. It took a little bit but soon the pain had disappeared. Lydia still wouldn't let him get out of bed. But she did let Isaac back in the room. The blonde was a little more careful with the hugging this time.

"I missed you." 

"How long was I out?" Scott asked him once he had let go.

"Two long days." Isaac told him. He laid on the bed next to him and put a long arm around his shoulders. Scott leaned into him.

"Two days. You were here the whole time?"

"The whole time." He confirmed.

"So...where exactly are we?"

"Beacon Hills." Another person he didn't recognize. Actually three people he didn't recognize. Two women: a brunette and a blonde. Also a tall black boy leaning in the doorway.

"Uh...hi." Scott greeted.

"I'm Erica." The blonde introduced. She pointed to the brunette," That's Allison and this is Boyd."

"Scott. You...all live in this house?"

"No. We live in Beacon Hills."

"We went there. We drove through there. There was no one." Scott told her. Had he missed something?

"We try our very best not to get noticed. There are Muties out there you know." She said with a laugh, "There's a building complex where what's left of the town lives. You'll see it."

"So...if you live in town why are you here?" Scott asked.

"We're on an expedition." This time the brunette answered (Allison, Scott reminded himself).  
It didn't take long for him to piece together what that meant. They were Gatherers just like he had been back in Texas.

"Oh. So this house...it's like a safe house while you're scouting?" 

"You're quick." Erica said, "We usually spend about 3 weeks out here. Lucky for you two you stumbled in during week 1."

"Lucky us." Isaac said.

"Where exactly did you stumble in from? Your friend here wasn't too forthcoming with information." Lydia asked.

"We came from the city. Los Angeles." Scott said.

"Both of you? You were in Deucalion's gang?" Boyd asked.

Both Scott and Isaac looked up at him.

"I'm from just outside there. My family and I barely escaped." He explained.

"How did you make it?" Isaac asked him.

"I hot-wired a school bus."

"Handy." Scott answered, "I got caught by Deucalion on my way here."

"To Beacon Hills?" Erica asked, “How did you even know about us?"

"Your broadcast."

"Shit you mean that actually worked? Stillinski's gonna be even more impossible now." Erica said.

Scott didn't go into every detail but he did give them the gist of what they had been through: escaping the school in Texas, getting caught by Deucalion and then escaping. Finally Deucalion's death.

"He's dead?" Boyd asked.

"Way dead." Isaac confirmed.

"You've come a long way." Allison said.

"So...Beacon Hills...it's real?" Scott asked.

"It's real." Boyd told him.

"You'll see it soon. But right now...you need to rest." Lydia said and ushered everyone out.

                                                               ****

"If Lydia catches you...she might just drug you." 

Scott looked at the doorway. Allison was leaning in the doorway watching him doing sit ups. He’d been on ordered bed rest for two days and he was sick of it.

"She won't if you don't tell." Scott answered her.

She walked in and sat on the floor next to him, "Secret's safe with me.” Scott smiled.

"Where's Isaac? He's usually never two feet away from you." Allison said.

"Give him a break. I kind of almost died....a lot actually." Scott said, "He went with Boyd to get our car."

"Oh." Allison said and nodded.

"Go ahead." Scott said.

She looked up at him, "You want me to leave?"

"No! You want to ask me something. In fact you're kind of dying to. So...go ahead: ask." Scott said. He laughed a little when she looked down and blushed.

"When we brought you in you had a bag and in it there were these..."

"My claws?" Scott interrupted.

"You call them claws? They look a lot like my Chinese ring daggers."

"You have Chinese ring daggers?" Scott asked.

Allison smiled, "Do you want to see them?"

"So. Much." He said.

Scott wasn't ashamed to admit that he was kind of a weapons nerd. So when Allison left and came back with two platinum rings that had long, serrated knives at the end Scott gasped.

"How...did you get these?" He asked as he ran his hands over the cool metal.

"Before...everything my Dad was a weapons consultant. He proved to be really helpful when the Muties started attacking and gangs tried to form." She explained.

"Is he still...alive?" Scott asked tentatively.

She nodded, "Yeah he's alive."

"Good. He's ok with you being out here for a whole month?" Scott asked.

"He doesn't have much of a choice either way. That's why he taught me everything I know." Allison said.

"It's just my mom kind of freaked when I told her that I wanted to be a Gatherer." Scott remembered almost fondly. He got quiet after that.

"What's your favorite weapon?" Allison asked. Scott kind of smiled...she was good at distractions.

"Honestly...my claws. I like my machete...but the claws feel like an extension of me you know?"

"That's how I feel about my bow."

"You have a bow?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Come on." She said and held out her hand.

Scott had expected her to show him a handmade wooden bow and arrow so it was a shock when she showed him the sleek metal one. They were in the back of the house surrounded by mostly trees. Scott could see that someone had drawn targets on the majority of the trees.

"Do you want to shoot it?" Allison asked. 

"I never have before." Scott admitted. 

"Have you ever shot a gun before?"

"A few times." He said. Guns were more Derek's thing.

"It's kind of similar. Here." She said.

She stood behind him while he raised the bow and arrow. The brunette guided him and explained how to aim for the target. She stepped back far enough for him to pull back and shoot. The arrow planted itself firmly in the tree just above the target.

"Close. Let's try again."

They were out there for at least an hour and with each time Scott's aim improved. But Allison was kind of a thing of beauty. She hit the targets every time even when she was moving.

"Really? This is not the bed rest I ordered." 

Allison and Scott turned. Lydia was standing on the back porch with her hands on her hips (Scott thought it was a default stance).

"I feel fine. Great actually." Scott said.

"Really and if I gave you a nice punch to the shoulder or the stomach. How about then?"

"I'd rather you not." Scott told her.

"Come on Lyd." Allison said.

The red head rolled her eyes, "Fine. P.S. Boyd and Isaac are back."

Scott handed Allison back her bow and went inside.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Isaac asked when he saw him.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Scott said, "How was the car?"

"Strangely untouched." Boyd said.

"What...exactly do you do out here for this long?" Scott asked. 

When he had gone scouting the longest he and Derek stayed was one week. He found out soon enough. The car the others used was a small, brown Kia. They usually drove two towns over and looked for supplies and any survivors not in a gang. While they had managed to keep Gangers out of Beacon Hills the same couldn't be said for other places.

"We usually don't but since there are six of us now we should split up." Boyd said once they had parked, "Lydia can come with me and Erica. Allison you go with Scott and Isaac."

He handed Allison a black radio transmitter, "I finally fixed it. We meet back here in an hour."

They split up. Scott was glad for the movement. He really was sick of being in bed. While Lydia had eased up on him resting for the whole day she did insist he do it for a good chunk of it. While she was smaller than him the red head was scary so Scott did what she said (mostly).

The first two houses they went in didn't give much: a few bars of soap, a few tins of canned vegetables, and not much else. The third house was a two story and spacious. Scott took downstairs while Isaac and Allison went upstairs. Scott was putting some cans of Spam in his bag when he heard a yell. Isaac's yell. He dropped the bag, grabbed his machete and sprinted towards the sound.  
Isaac was sprawled out just outside the bathroom door with a large naked Other on top of him. The thing was having a hard time reaching him because between them was a large green shower curtain.

Scott and Allison arrived almost at the same time.

"Fuck get it off me!" Isaac yelled. He was trying to wriggle away with no success.

"Isaac cover your face." Allison ordered. She had gotten there before him. While the Other was busy trying to gnaw at Isaac's face Allison stepped towards it and rammed a knife through its skull. The rotten blood spattered on Isaac's hands.

Together Scott and Allison rolled the corpse off of the blonde.

"It must have been stuck in there this whole time." Isaac said.

"Did you knock?" Scott asked.

"I forgot." Isaac sighed.

"Knock. Always knock." Allison said.

"Come on." Scott pulled on Isaac's hand and gave him a shrug. They explored the rest of the house with no more incidents. By the time they were done it was time to head back.

"Any trouble?" Boyd asked when they met back up.

"Small hiccup. We should go." Allison answered. They piled in their respective cars and headed back. Isaac was quiet the whole way.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey nerds. Food." Erica said from her spot on the step of the patio.

Scott caught Allison's fist just as she aimed for his chest. The brunette was a great sparring partner. She was just as good (better actually) as he was and it gave Scott a challenge. 

They dusted off their clothes and headed in the house. Lydia was sitting on the floor reading while a bowl cooled next to her. Isaac sat to her right eating slowly. Boyd was at the kitchen counter scooping beef soup into a bowl. Scott and Allison joined him then Scott took a seat next to Isaac.

"Hey." Scott smiled. Isaac nodded and continued eating. The rest of the meal was spent in silence. 

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Isaac announced.

"I'll come with you." Scott said.

"Alone." Isaac said.

"You can't just go alone. It's dangerous." Allison said.

"Erica can come with me." He said.

"Sure." Erica said and awkwardly and the two blondes walked out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Lydia asked.

"Lyd." Allison said.

"It was just a question Ali." She said.

"You should talk to him though." Allison turned to Scott.

"I know." Scott said. And he did. He'd guessed something was wrong with the blonde for almost a week now but he was unsure how to approach it. Mostly because he didn't know what had triggered it and Scott wasn't the type to push. But this time he would have to.

"It's just cut and dry jealousy. Talk to him...he'll get over it." Boyd said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He's jealous...of Allison." Boyd clarified.

"Why?" Scott asked. Boyd raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed and got up shaking his head and muttering something about cluelessness.

"Well when you talk to him...you can tell him to sleep easy." Lydia said. She stood up and held out her hand for Allison which the brunette gladly took.

"Good luck." Allison said.

"Thanks." Scott said and watched the two women walk upstairs together.

                                                                      ******

"Are you jealous of Allison?" Scott asked Isaac when the blonde had returned. Isaac had claimed fatigue and gone upstairs. Scott had followed.

"What?"

"You heard me." Scott said. He stepped in the room and closed the door. He repeated the question anyway.

"Scott I'm tired ok?" Isaac responded.

"You're not tired. You're avoiding. Stop avoiding."

"I'm not avoiding--"

"Yeah you are. Are you jealous of Allison?" Scott wasn't going to let up.

"Yes! Fine ok...I'm jealous of her!" Isaac yelled.

"Why?" Scott asked. 

"Are you kidding me?" Isaac scoffed.

"No." Scott insisted.

"You spend practically all your time with her now."

"Training. Sparring. And I asked you...ask you to come all the time. You never say yes."

"I don't want to be in the way of your special bond."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Scott yelled. He was beyond frustrated.

"You're falling for her!" Isaac yelled back.

That knocked the wind out of him, “Falling?"

"Or is it fallen? Is it?"

"Isaac--"

"Fuck it is." He interrupted. He sighed dejectedly and ran a hand through his curly hair, "I don't blame you...not exactly. She's beautiful and strong and can take care of herself and--"

  
"Not the person I'm in love with." Scott interrupted before Isaac could continue, "She's not you."

"Me?" Isaac looked at him.

"Yeah you. Smart, resourceful, strong, I-wouldn't-trust-anyone-else-with-my-life you. I love you Isaac. And Allison is everything you just said but she's not...Isaac it's you."

"Me." It was more of a statement this time.

"Yes." Scott insisted and walked up to him. He reached up and cupped his face with his hands, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Kind of."

"It shouldn't be. I love you." Scott said again. 

"Me too. God me too." Isaac said and surged forward. Isaac kissed him like it was their last. Scott entangled his hands in Isaac's hair and pulled him even closer. They separated for a few seconds to catch their breaths. 

Isaac gathered Scott in his arms and practically carried him to the bed. They laughed as Scott's back hit the mattress. Isaac moved from his lips to suck on his neck. Once again they separated to rid themselves of their clothes and Scott scrambled to his backpack and grabbed the bottle of lotion. He handed it to his boyfriend who handed it back. Scott raised an eyebrow.

"I want....I want you." Isaac said.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked. All of the other times they'd had sex Scott had bottomed.

"I'm sure." Isaac said, "I love you. I'm sure."

Scott grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in licking into the blonde's mouth. He laid Isaac down on the bed and kissed his way down his body. He made a detour to lick and suck on his nipples before continuing down.

Isaac's hand fisted in his hair when Scott swallowed him whole. He bobbed up and down for a few moments before moving on. He gave a gentle bite to one of Isaac's cheeks and laughed at the yelp that escaped him. Scott reached for the bottle of lotion and slicked up his finger. He eased his finger in slowly working past the tight ring of muscle. He waited a minute before he started moving in and out.

The brunette continuously gaged Isaac's reaction in case he needed to stop. Isaac was moaning and arching his back off the bed by the time Scott had worked three fingers inside him.

"I'm ready Scott. Now." Isaac said through moans.

Scott removed his fingers and ran his hands up the back of Isaac's thighs. He pulled Isaac down towards him and lifted his thighs to his chest. Again Scott eased in. He resisted the urge to thrust immediately. Isaac started moving first. After a few careful thrusts they fell into an easy rhythm. They fucked slowly with Scott easing almost all the way out before and thrusting back in. 

It all shifted when Scott changed angles. 

"Oh fuck!" Isaac practically screamed when Scott brushed against his prostate. He pulled out and slammed into him at the same angle causing Isaac to moan louder. Scott gathered Isaac's hands and held then above the blonde's head as he fucked him. Scott didn't have to work a hand between them. A few more thrusts had Isaac coming all over his chest and Scott's stomach. The sight of it had Scott coming undone: Isaac flushed red from chest up. His hair was matted with sweat and his mouth fell open as he writhed. Scott leaned forward and took his mouth in his own. He thrusted a few more times before he was coming too. 

Scott slid out and slowly and collapsed on the side. Isaac gathered him in his arms holding Scott against his chest.

"I love you." Isaac whispered into the back of his neck.

"I love you too." Scott whispered back before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

They were woken up by a loud voice the next morning.

"Hey lovebirds get your asses up. We leave today remember?" Erica said from the doorway.

"We're up." Isaac groaned.

"Good. P.S. while I'm glad you're over whatever weird tiff you were having next time you may want to keep your 'Oh Gods' and 'fuck yeah more' to a minimum."

"Oh God." Scott groaned into the pillow.

"That's better." She said and closed the door.

It took a few minutes to get past the mortification but once he was Scott was just excited. After three weeks in the preserve they were finally going to Beacon Hills. He and Isaac cleaned up and gathered their things quickly. They didn't have much so it didn't take much time. By the time they got downstairs everyone else had gathered.

"If it isn't the happy couple. You know I heard things last night I can never unhear." Lydia said.

Scott felt his face flush in embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

Allison smiled good naturedly, "She's teasing. Lyd."

The red head rolled her eyes and conceded, "Fine fine I'll stop. Happy?" She directed the last part to Allison who nodded and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips.

Isaac gave Scott a surprised look.

"Oh you didn't know they were dating? Hm...I wonder why." Scott said. He'd only put it together last night but Isaac didn't need to know that.

"Asshole." His boyfriend muttered and playfully shoved him into the kitchen.

The group ate oatmeal in amiable silence before Boyd declared they should get going. Scott, Isaac and Allison rode in the black Maverick behind Boyd, Erica, and Lydia in the brown Kia.

Things were going smoothly enough until they reached actual road and then everything started shaking.


	16. Chapter 16

Scott completely panicked. He'd never experienced anything like this before. It was like the whole earth was convulsing and trying to keep them as unbalanced as possible.

"Scott! Pull over!" Allison yelled, "Try to stay away from the trees!"

That was kind of impossible given that both sides were all trees but he did his best. As soon as he was parked someone yanked him to the side and covered him. Isaac. 

They stayed huddled together like that for minutes until it stopped.

Scott brought his head up, "What...the fuck was that?"

"An earthquake. Pretty mild actually." Allison said.

"That...was mild?" Scott asked incredulously, "what about the earth literally quaking is mild?"

Isaac held him tighter and rubbed his back, "It's ok babe. It's over."

  
Before Scott could say much more there was a knock on the window.

"Everyone ok?" Boyd asked.

Scott, Allison and Isaac got out of the car.

"We're ok." Allison confirmed, "You guys ok?"

The other three nodded. Scott leaned against the door and was going to close his eyes when something caught his eye.

"We need to move." Scott said.

"We should wait a little there might be aftershocks." Allison said.

"We don't have that luxury." Scott said and pointed behind them. Swarms of Others were advancing on them. The only good thing is that the earthquake had disembodied a number of them so they moved slower. But they were still moving.

"Shit. Everyone in the cars. Isaac take the wheel. Scott and Allison can take aim." Boyd said quickly.

"He can't drive!" Scott pointed out.

“He's been practicing." Boyd said.

"You can be proud later." Isaac said and shoved them inside. He started the car and peeled down the road following Boyd and the others. 

Scott joined Allison in the backseat and she threw an extra bow at him.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded. Allison leaned out the right side of the Camaro while Scott leaned out the left.

The Others were moving faster now and it seemed the group was growing. Scott thought of everything Allison had taught and started shooting. He didn't waste time gloating when he saw his arrows connect. He kept shooting along with Allison. He noticed that arrows were coming from farther than him and Allison. He chanced a quick glance to see both Erica and Boyd taking aim.

They had managed to eliminate a good chunk of the Others chasing after them but just not enough. They were in the town now. Isaac was swerving around the huge holes the earthquake had created. Scott reached for another arrow to fire at the monsters chasing them.

"Shit. I'm out." Scott said to Allison. 

"Me too." Allison told him. She turned to the road and sighed, "it's ok we're close." 

Allison took out her radio transmitter, "Boyd! Are they ready for us?"

There was a pause and then static on the other line, "They're ready we just have to make it to gate."

Allison nodded even though Boyd couldn't see her, "Isaac. I'm gonna need you to gun it."

The blonde nodded. Scott and Allison were both thrown backwards as Isaac accelerated. He sped forward behind the Kia until they arrived at a two building apartment complex. It was surrounded by at least 30 feet black iron gates that were lifting rather slowly. They were close. He watched as the car in front of them sped easily into the gate. Scott almost breathed a sigh of relief when two loud thumps sounded above them. There wasn't much time to react. Others had landed on the hood of the car and were trying their damnedest to get at them. The car flipped over and slid to the side with a sickening screech.

The good news: the Others that had leapt onto the roof had been thrown off. Bad news: Isaac was unconscious and stuck in the front seat.

"Scott! Are you ok?" Allison groaned.

"I'm ok. But Isaac!  I have to get him out." Scott said.

Together he and Allison pushed at one of the passenger side doors until it opened. They crawled out as quickly as possible.

"Shit." Allison cursed and Scott saw the problem. The swarm of Others were coming towards them, "Get Isaac out and get him inside that gate."

"What about you?" Scott asked her.

"Help is on the way." She said.

Scott looked behind him and saw the three hunters running towards them. Scott focused on the car. He crouched down and pulled at it. Good thing it hadn't jammed like the backseat. Scott unbuckled the blonde's belt and pulled him out inch by inch. 

Isaac was heavy. Scott couldn't exactly throw him over his shoulder. He grabbed the older man under his shoulders and dragged him to the gate. He didn't get too far. Soon two people had run out and grabbed Isaac by the legs and helped Scott the rest of the way.

"Get him to Deaton now!" An older man said to the two people.

Everything was kind of a blur for Scott. He turned away from Isaac for a moment to look at the melee outside the gate: Allison, Erica, Boyd and an older man were eliminating the Others effortlessly. When he turned back Isaac was halfway down the pathway. Scott ran to catch up.

The brunette followed them to a hospital room. The two people laid Isaac down on a bed. Scott ran to him and grabbed his hand. Isaac was hardly breathing. His face was bleeding all over. Scott wasn't sure where the blood was even coming from.

"Scott." He turned at the familiar voice.

Lydia was in the doorway and next to her stood a brown skinned man with a shaved head.

"This is Dr. Deaton. Let him help." 

"You'll bring him back?" Scott asked.

"If you'll let me." He said kindly.

Lydia walked over and took Scott's hand. Before she led him away the brunette leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"Come back blue eyes."

Scott wasn't sure how long he stayed seated outside the room with Lydia holding his hand. Allison, Boyd and Erica came in after some time and sat with him. He tried to convey how glad he was that they were okay but he couldn't speak at the moment. 

When Dr. Deaton came out Scott was the first to stand.

"He's going to be just fine. His head's pretty banged up and he has a broken arm."

"But other than that."

"Other than that. He should be just fine." The doctor confirmed.

"Can I go in?" Scott barely waited for the nod of approval before he rushed in.

Isaac was still asleep. He was propped up with his arm in a sling and a large bandage covering his left temple. He had a few cuts and bruises on his face. When Scott rushed forward and grabbed his hand he felt a weak squeeze in response. He looked up to see Isaac looking at him through hooded eyes.

"You came back." Scott breathed out.

"You told me to." Isaac said his words slurred.

"You heard that?" Scott asked. Isaac tried to nod but winced, "We made it Isaac."

"Does that mean I can go to sleep now?" He murmured.

Scott let out a laugh, "As long as you promise to come back."

"Always." Isaac said and closed his eyes.


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story :)

"Scott are you still not dressed? We're gonna be late and then Lydia will kill us. I didn't go through all the trouble of surviving just to be dismembered by a five foot red head." Isaac said as he walked in the room.

Scott turned to him and gave him a half smile, "Five foot three."

"Whatever." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"We have an hour. A whole hour." Scott told him and turned back to grab his shirt when Isaac came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Except there's just one problem." Isaac whispered in his ear.

"And that would be."

"You sir...in your tight little boxer briefs are very, very distracting." Isaac purred and ran his hand across Scott's bare abs.

The brunette leaned his head back, "Again...not seeing the problem."

Isaac's hand slipped underneath the waistband, "The things I want to do could very well take all night."

Scott bent forward placing his hands on the bed and rubbed his ass against the quickly forming erection.

"I'm not sure you can last that long." Scott said.

"Son of a..." Isaac groaned and leaned forward which only encouraged Scott's ministrations.

"We're going to be late." Isaac groaned into Scott's shoulder and they toppled onto the bed.

Isaac kissed his way down the brunette's back and Scott arched into every press of his lips. He stopped when he got to the dip of Scott's back and eased the underwear down with his teeth.  
Scott turned around and opened his legs for Isaac to settle between. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Scott told him once they had pulled away.

Isaac smirked and got up. While he undressed Scott reached into the side table for the bottle of lotion and squeezed a generous amount on his fingers. He had three fingers in himself when Isaac settled on top of him. 

The blonde didn't take it slow. They would have time for sweet and slow later. Isaac thrust into him fast and hard and Scott tried not to scream his pleasure. He clenched around the dick pummeling into him and pulled Isaac down for a kiss as the blonde came with a shudder. A few quick pumps and Scott followed suit. They collapsed on the bed and Isaac curled into him. Scott held him close.

After almost a year of living in Beacon Hills there were moments where Scott was sure he was dreaming. After Isaac had been let out the hospital both men went to speak with the leaders of the community which turned out to be Chris and Victoria Argent, Allison's parents and Jon Stilinski.

They had given Scott and Isaac an apartment of their own. They lived across the hall from Boyd and Erica and two doors down from Stiles Stilinski who Scott had finally met. They were the same age and had hit it off in a matter of minutes. Scott was sure that in a parallel universe somewhere they were best friends.

Isaac had started training to be a healer with Dr. Deaton while Scott trained to be a Hunter with Mr. Argent. A year later both Scott and Isaac had been deemed ready to go out on expeditions hence the party.

Nothing was perfect. Scott had lost his mother and Derek and there were Others out there and gangs from other towns trying to encroach on their town. But Scott thought this was as close to perfect as he would get and he wasn't going to let it go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely done. But I will post as I beta the chapters. Probably 5 chapters at a time (although I don't have a set schedule on updates). Every character will show up in this story one way or another. If you want to follow me on tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
